My Tutoring is Unexpectedly Wrong
by Roccus
Summary: Facing Miura Yumiko in front of him in his house for a study session and being her tutor, Hikigaya Hachiman feels that his days are only becoming more and more complicated. Will they learn to understand each other more while uncovering some dark pieces of their past ?
1. The start of a complicated situation

**Hello there! I had this idea popping up randomly in my mind. Another HachiYumi fanfic with some dark things and fluff coming! I'm currently working on the scenario for ****She is Scary and Yet**** and with my work break I'll write the next chapters for ****A Silent Pain**** and ****His and Her Confessions Won't Reach Anyone****.**

* * *

Social interactions, they are a pain to deal with. People think it's nice to chat and work with others, but for loners like me it's really the worst thing possible. Don't get me wrong, it might be really sympathetic for riajuus where everybody does their part on a group project or really wants to talk with them. Not that I envy them but for people like me, we will only become pack mules of the group and people will just think it's a pain to deal with us. Not like we asked to be put through these situations. Currently, I'm in one of these situations. I don't even know how I got myself in such a dire situation. I pray to you, god of loners. Give me strength.

I was currently staring at the figure in front of me with cold sweat dripping down my cheeks. When I say staring, more like spacing out while trying to find a way out. On the other hand, the kotatsu was really warm and since I was already home, there was no way I would move.

"Quit spacing out, Hikio, and help me a little, would you?"

Oh yeah, I haven't mentioned that the person in front of me was Miura Yumiko. The Miura Yumiko, the Fire Queen, the Queen Bee of Soubu. Such a person currently sat on the floor, in front of me, under the kotatsu. In my house. If it wasn't for appearances, I would roll over on the floor and cry over the fact that such a person has tainted my sanctuary.

You may be wondering why she's here. I mean, how the hell would she talk to me or be alone at my house with only me? On a Saturday moreover. Well, I'll tell you how it all happened.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

I went to the board in the corridor. It was time to find out our results for the last tests before our second year's exams.

"Hikigaya... Hikigaya... Ah. Here I am."

Looking at the line on the piece of paper I could see my scores. Not bad at all. Still a bad math score though.

"I ranked second in Japanese this time. Seems like Hayama is getting sloppy. Not like I care. Of course Yukinoshita is first in everything, huh... My other scores are acceptable, too. I ranked third in history, too."

"Hikki!"

My ears were already bleeding out from such a noisy attack on my sensitive senses. Yuigahama, please, can you be quieter. Someday you may kill me.

"Yes?"

"How did you do?!"

"Well, look for yourself." I said, showing her my line on the board.

"Woah! I was sure I could beat you at something this time! I can't believe I screwed up so much!"

"Well, you're an idiot after all, don't let it get to you. You have room for improvement."

"Hey, you totally insulted me there! Meanie!"

Like usual, she started punching my arm facing her without meaning to hurt me while pouting. If I wasn't used to her antics and an ordinary boy I would have confessed on the spot but I know better.

"Hachiman, you really did well this time! You even beat Hayama-kun!"

The world needs more Totsuka.

"Thank you, S-Saika. How did you do?" Guess I'm still no good at calling people by their first name.

"Well I'm kind of in the middle of the class hee-hee. But with the Tennis Club I got some bonus points so I'm fine!" he said scratching the back of his neck with his left hand.

I nodded and let my gaze wander around until my eyes landed upon a silver ponytail. I'm not sure but I think I saw her making a triumphal fist, much like a certain Ice Queen I know whenever she wins a contest.

Before I decided to go eat my lunch at my usual spot, I spotted a glimpse of gold behind me. She glared at the board and clenched her teeth. Poor board, leave it alone woman. It's innocent.

Not paying much more attention to it, I made my way out of this crowded place as I was starting to suffocate.

The rest of the day was quite like any other after that event. I was content with my results and the fact it was a Friday. Bless Friday. The closest day to the weekend. The only thing that really bothered me was my score in math and the fact that I felt a gaze in my direction from time to time.

"Well, time to go to club, I guess."

I got up and started to walk away when Yuigahama caught up to me.

"Hey Hikki, Yukinon just texted me that there won't be club today. Her family asked her to come back early for a reception she had to attend tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah... So, see you next Monday then, Hikki. Bye bye!"

"Goodbye."

Today is my lucky day. I don't know why but the gods are favoring me. Maybe all these challenges I faced head on were finally being rewarded.

On my way to the bike stand to retrieve my trusty steed, I saw a familiar figure seated on my bike.

"Took you long enough, Hikio."

I knew this day was too good to end on a good note. Being instantly on edge before her cat like intense green eyes, I decided to choose my words well.

"Miura."

"Don't you have any manners? Is it that hard to say hello to someone you know?"

"I don't remember us being close enough to greet each other. Sure, I helped you with your last request at the club but that's it."

"Well..."

"No, er... May I have access to my bike so that I can go home?"

She seemed to be surprised by how I was standing my ground against her. She pondered my words and smirked at me while frowning a little.

"Nope. I won't move."

"Why?"

"I need your help and I won't let you go until you accept it."

"What a pain..."

"Ah?! You're oddly audacious today aren't you? Usually the others would just give in, you know?"

"Well, I'm not your normal high school boy."

"Hmm, I can see that. So, will you help me?"

"I don't even know the terms of the contract."

"I need you to help me with my studies. To make it short, become my private teacher."

"Huh?! Are you out of your mind, Miura?"

"Yui always tells me how smart and witty you are. To the point where you can stand up to Yukinoshita, even if it's a little. So please, will you help me to become better?"

"Urgh... Why me? Can't you just ask Ebina or Hayama? He scored better than me in more subjects and Ebina is quite good, too. Also if you have a request, ask it in the club next Monday."

"No, I can't do that. If I ask Ebina, Yui will know and they will all decide to do a study group session and we won't get anything done because we will all be fooling around. It's not productive. Also whenever I try to ask Hayato he will tell everybody in the group so that's not helping me. Finally, if I make a request to the club, Yui will know and I just don't want to face Yukinoshita."

"Oh? And then I'm your only option. That's right?"

"Yeah," she said as a matter of fact.

"No," was my answer.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"I don't like your attitude. I'm not some pushover you can ask whenever you feel like it to help you with all your selfish desires. Since you don't want to move, I'll just walk home."

As I started walking away, I felt a strong tug on my left sleeve.

"W-wait! I'm sorry, I really want to improve! Please! My grades are terrible, at this rate I'll surely repeat a year!"

"And how is that my problem?"

I watched as Miura came to some sort of realization, though whether her conclusions matched up with reality, I could not tell.

"Listen, even If I find it honorable that you want to improve yourself, we are like oil and water. We don't blend. You have nothing to do with me and I have nothing to do with you. So please let us both go our usual way, not minding each other."

"What kinda crap are you talking about? You're the only one rejecting others."

"I have a habit of staying away from fake people and riajuus."

"You seriously won't help me, huh?" She looked down at her feet in defeat, letting go of my sleeve. "Well it's not like I deserve it either, huh... I mean, I didn't even thank you for what you did with finding out about Hayato's career path. I have no right to ask for anything."

Looking at the dejected girl looking so crestfallen, my onii-chan senses awoke. That was unfair, woman. How can I say 'no' now? I would be such a jerk and Komachi would kill me for doing that. Maybe I am a pushover.

"Aaaahh... So troublesome," I said, massaging my neck. "Fine, I'll help you. Just tell me when and where."

"R-really?!"

"Yeah..."

"Then how about tomorrow at your place? One in the afternoon?"

"Huh? Did I hear that wrong?"

"No. Let's study at your house. Don't get me wrong, that's the only place where I'll be sure that nobody will spot me."

"I'm not following you anymore."

"Yui is the kind to visit me often without a warning so if I get you to come to my place and she comes, how do you think she will react?"

"You got a point..."

"So?"

"Fine, tomorrow at one in the afternoon."

"See you tomorrow then, Hikio!" She wore a grin of victory on her face.

This woman. As I watched her go, I took my bike and went on my way home.

Now that I think about it she didn't even ask for my address or my number so I guess tomorrow will be a resting day. Too bad for her.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

* * *

I heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it was I went and opened the door and there she was.

"Hello, Hikio."

Too surprised to talk, my brain glitched while it processed the information.

"You may wonder how I know your address. Well, I live just at the corner of the street."

"What the hell."

* * *

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

And here we are right now. Thankfully my sister wasn't here yet since she was at a friend's house and my parents were still sleeping. Wait... That's not good, actually.

"Yeah, sorry about that... So need me to help you with Japanese first, I see."

"Yes, please. If you could help me understand our last class from Thursday that would be great actually."

Isn't she flustered or feeling any shame being alone inside a boy's house. This girl. Well, while she is focused on her work and being serious, I was restless. I'm still a hormonal high school boy and she is one of Soubu's beauties.

Today she looked even more beautiful in my opinion. She had no drills. She wore her hair in a free bun that looked very neat and she was wearing a turtleneck white sweater with khaki jeans. What struck me and made me glitched when she appeared in my door frame was the fact that she was wearing glasses. Discrete rectangular glasses with a red frame that enhanced her green eyes. I could only gulp my saliva from my nervousness and pray to the gods one last time.

Today will be a tiring day.

"Okay, so first you..."


	2. Complicated Situation (Miura's POV)

**Here's Miura's POV of the first chapter. This story will have both sides of their feelings but for the next chapter it will be third person POV to implement both characters' way of seeing things. Hope you like it. Yumiko rarely has stories where she speaks her mind and thoughts.**

* * *

Today's the day of our last tests result. Ugh, I really don't want to look at it. I know I failed, but to what extent, I don't know. I have been way too focused on having fun with my friends. Too much karaoke, too much working at my part time job, as well as going a bit too much to my dance lessons. I should have studied, even Yui worked harder than me. Yui!

Depressed about the outcome, I looked at the board in the distance where a large noisy crowd was gathered. I saw Yui chatting with the creepy Hikio. I really still don't understand how she can be so friendly with him, despite his eyes. Well, it's not like I can think of him as a bad guy anyway. Not since my last request. I've never seen eyes with so much confidence and selflessness before. Is helping others like a drug to him? Why help me in the first place? I have always been harsh to him as long as I remember. Not that I care anyway.

I got up and went to the board. My glare and approach was enough to disperse the crowd in my path. Sometimes it feels really good to be at the top. Putting my hands on my hands on my hips and frowning I searched for my name through the lists. It was not long before I saw my scores and my placement.

"Urgh... I'm like, below average, only above a third of the students in Soubu. Seriously..." I muttered in a low voice, dejected.

While I was agonizing over my placing, I overheard a familiar voice behind me.

"Well, look for yourself."

_Aren't we a bit arrogant there, Hikio?_

Following him from the corner of my eyes, I followed what he pointed with his thumb. Suddenly, I felt anger, jealousy and astonishment boil inside me. What the hell? How can such a guy be so smart?! He's nothing special unlike Hayato! Yet he even beat Hayato in Japanese?!

Without realizing it, I was clenching my fist and glaring at the board hard enough to burn a hole through it. People around me must have felt my displeasure and took several steps back. Calm yourself, Yumiko, that's not ladylike. What would Hayato say? Breathe, yes, like this. In and out. Damn I almost lost my cool again. Why am I always so irritated when it comes to Hikio and Hayato?

Anyway, it seems like everything Yui told me was right. I never really believed her when she would always tell me how witty and smart this guy is, since for me, Hayato was always the best. Looks like I was mistaken. Maybe it's my fault that he got beat by fish eyes. Too much karaoke must have robbed him of his time. Bad Yumiko. Next time I'll try to be more considerate.

"Now what will I do about my marks..."

"If I keep this up I won't pass this year's exams and I'll be separated from Ebina, Yui, Hayato, Tobe, Ooka and Yamato. I don't want that to happen." I muttered while thinking of a way out of this possibility.

And also, I can't ask my friends such a difficult task, I know that ultimately we will fall into having a good time instead of studying. I also don't want them to get involved in my mess. That leaves only two people that I know that can help me. I certainly won't ask Yukinoshita. I'm way too proud for that. That leaves only... Hikio.

Seriously? I wonder if I can even ask him such a thing...

I decided to think my way of asking him to help me during the rest of the lessons of the day.

Nothing much happened. Chatter here and there. I fiddled with my phone between breaks, occasionally looking at Hikio from the corners of my eyes. Why is he always slouching on his table and looking like he's asleep? You know, Hikio, you're not fooling me, I know that sometimes you take a glimpse at us. Why do you pretend not to care and sleep? You're so creepy.

The last bell rang and I was the first to leave the classroom. I already told Ebina and Yui that I had to go to my dance lessons. I lied to them, something that I am obviously not proud of, but my exams come first right now. I texted my teacher to tell her that I couldn't attend today, to which she replied that there was no problem.

It didn't take me long to finally reach the bike stands. If I remember correctly, he bikes to school, so this would be the best spot to corner him. I sat on a random bike and waited with my arms crossed.

Damn, it was already five whole minutes, how can he be so slow? A real slug, I don't have all day, Hikio.

Crap, maybe he's at his club? I remember Yui telling she didn't have club today since Yukinoshita wouldn't be able to attend but maybe she forgot to tell him and he went there.

Suddenly I heard some steps coming towards my direction.

"Took you long enough, Hikio."

Now, try to be sympathetic enough to ask him to help you, Yumiko.

"Miura."

"Don't you have any manners? Is it that hard to say hello to someone you know?"

Ah, here I go again, being way too aggressive... I really seem to have a problem with keeping my temper in check.

"I don't remember us being close enough to greet each other. Sure, I helped you with your last request at the club but that's it."

"Well..." He's not wrong but like... What kind of logic is that? Like, it's not that bad to greet someone even if you don't care about them. Am I wrong?

"No, er... May I have access to my bike so that I can go home?"

Oh so he wants to go home, huh ? Guess I'll waste his time to make him accept my request then. I smirked and frowned at the same time, feeling playful.

"Nope. I won't move."

"Why?"

"I need your help and I won't let you go until you accept it."

"What a pain..."

This guy. I swear, I want to rip his eyes out. How frank can someone be?

"Ah?! You're oddly audacious today aren't you? Usually the others would just give in, you know?"

"Well, I'm not your normal high school boy."

You sure ain't even a normal human being to begin with, creep.

"Hmm, I can see that. So, will you help me?"

"I don't even know the terms of the contract."

"I need you to help me with my studies. To make it short, become my private teacher."

"Huh?! Are you out of your mind, Miura?"

Quick, Yumiko, butter him up.

"Yui always tells me how smart and witty you are. To the point where you can stand up to Yukinoshita, even if it's a little. So please, will you help me to become better?"

"Urgh... Why me? Can't you just ask Ebina or Hayama? He scored better than me in more subjects and Ebina is quite good, too. Also if you have a request, ask it in the club next Monday."

Here's his impeccable logic once again, but this time, I'm prepared, Hikio.

"No, I can't do that. If I ask Ebina, Yui will know and they will all decide to do a study group session and we won't get anything done because we will all be fooling around. It's not productive. Also whenever I try to ask Hayato he will tell everybody in the group so that's not helping me. Finally, if I make a request to the club, Yui will know and I just don't want to face Yukinoshita."

Perfectly executed, you go, girl!

"Oh? And then I'm your only option. That's right?"

Now I'm getting annoyed by how wrong it sounded. It looks like I'm desperate here. I don't like that. "Yeah," I admitted.

"No," was his answer.

Like, seriously, Hikio? How? Why? Just why won't you accept my request this time? Some gears snapped inside my head.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"I don't like your attitude. I'm not some pushover you can ask whenever you feel like it to help you with all your selfish desires. Since you don't want to move, I'll just walk home."

As he started walking away, I instinctively rushed to him to grab his sleeve to keep him here. Now I was really out of options and ideas. I was desperate and needed his help.

"W-wait! I'm sorry, I really want to improve! Please! My grades are terrible, at this rate I'll surely repeat a year!"

"And how is that my problem?"

His words really hit home in my mind, it really hurt. Seems like he really doesn't care the slightest about other's feelings... I fought the tears hard. I was really irritated and hopeless in this moment and I clenched my hand harder on his sleeve as well as clenching my teeth.

"Listen, even If I find it honorable that you want to improve yourself, we are like oil and water. We don't blend. You have nothing to do with me and I have nothing to do with you. So please let us both go our usual way, not minding each other."

"What kinda crap are you talking about? You're the only one rejecting others."

"I have a habit of staying away from fake people and riajuus."

Oh... I see how it is. Yui must be special to him, then. He would always help her but when it comes to others, it is a real bother to him. Well, I deserve it after all. Who am I to force someone to do my biddings? I have this luxury of being obeyed since I was at the top so when someone stands his or her ground to me even a little, I can't cope. It's actually unusual that someone says 'no' to me. Only Hayato, Yui and Ebina do that. That's why they are the closest to me.

"You seriously won't help me, huh?" I looked down at my feet in defeat, letting go of his sleeve. "Well it's not like I deserve it either, huh... I mean, I didn't even thank you for what you did with finding out about Hayato's career path. I have no right to ask for anything."

I wanted to just disappear but I heard his voice once more.

"Aaaahh... So troublesome," he said, massaging his neck. "Fine, I'll help you. Just tell me when and where."

W-what? Really?! He accepted?! Why did he suddenly change his mind? Don't tell me he easily gives in to a girl on the verge of crying. Damn pushover!

"R-really?!"

"Yeah..."

"Then how about tomorrow at your place? One in the afternoon?"

I sounded way too happy there and what was with this suggestion about going to his place?! You're out of your mind, girl! Ah well, he accepted, miraculously, so let's not waste this chance and keep it up!

"Huh? Did I hear that wrong?"

"No. Let's study at your house. Don't get me wrong, that's the only place where I'll be sure that nobody will spot me."

"I'm not following you anymore."

"Yui is the kind to visit me often without a warning so if I get you to come to my place and she comes, how do you think she will react?"

"You got a point..." Phew, he bought it.

"So?"

"Fine, tomorrow at one in the afternoon."

"See you tomorrow then, Hikio!" I wore a grin of victory on my face.

I then ran all the way home, happy that my request was accepted, but on my way back I remembered one really tiny important detail and yelled in the empty street.

"I FORGOT TO ASK HIM HIS ADDRESS, DAMMIT!"

Massaging my temples, I decided to keep walking home. Right when I was about to open the door to my house, I heard someone cycling in the distance. Narrowing my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw. What the hell are you doing here, Hikio?

Keeping track of him, I saw him enter the house just on the corner of the street. Like what are the odds? We were living so close to each other and I never once spotted him? I really should be more aware of my surroundings...

Well, anyway I'm saved, I'm looking forward to his face he when I knock on his door.

* * *

**_Next Day_**

* * *

I knocked on the door, dressed how I usually am when I laze about at home. Let's have a good mental laugh.

The door opened.

"Hello, Hikio."

Oh, now that's a face I'll never forget, it's priceless. I tried my hardest not to laugh at him. It's like seeing someone who got their very soul dragged out of their body in an instant. He's completely frozen with a dumbfounded expression. Ha ha!

"You may wonder how I know your address. Well, I live just at the corner of the street."

"What the hell."

We were now under the warm kotatsu. Damn, his house is really comfy. The perfect environment for a loner. I wonder if his parents are like him or if he even has siblings. It's weird to be alone with a guy at his house. But I at least know he's not that kind of guy. Anyway, he's been spacing out too much, let's put him back on track.

"Quit spacing out, Hikio, and help me a little, would you?"

"Yeah, sorry about that... So need me to help you with Japanese first, I see."

"Yes, please. Actually, if you could help me understand our last class from Thursday, that would be great."

He looked at me like I was shameless. I just asked you to help me you know, don't expect much more from me. Like you said, we aren't friends.

Today will be a tiring day.

"Okay, so first you..."


	3. The picture

**Here's chapter 3, I decided to take a different and new approach where Yumiko bonds with Komachi rather than Hachiman. It will be a tricky story since I really want to dig into the family aspect and past of the characters. Hope I'll do well enough with that. Have a good read!**

* * *

Yumiko adjusted her glasses while writing down some notes about prior Japanese lessons she didn't really pay attention to. She was being really cautious and attentive to what Hachiman was telling her. Their little session had been going on for about half an hour already.

She decided to put her pen down and lean back, putting her hands on the floor behind her back.

She sighed. "Aaah. I'm already beat. I'm really not that cut for the studious type. My back hurts!"

Hikigaya looked at her with a tired and annoyed face but ultimately mimicked her posture while sighing as well.

_Damn you, woman, it's already hard enough for me to interact with someone like you and now you don't feel like working anymore? Give me a break already..._

"I guess taking a little break wouldn't hurt, even if it was only thirty minutes of work."

_What's with his face? Can't he try a bit harder to hide his annoyance of me being in his house? I know I forced my presence but still, can't you be a little friendlier? Also what's with this roundabout way of telling that I'm not putting in any effort!_

"What are you implying?! I'm not a slacker!" She shouted, glaring daggers at him, making Hachiman flinch.

_I'll never get used to her outbursts. Scary._

"I-I never said anything like that. What I mean is that... Err. I guess not everybody has the same amount of stamina needed to focus."

"Hmm? Maybe you're right. So what should we do then?"

_You're seriously asking me? You're asking the great loner to think of something to do in pairs? If I was Orimoto, I would say you're quite hilarious, woman._

"I have absolutely no clue about what to do, you're the one who asked to meet here. What I can suggest though, is having a warm tea since we already ate lunch."

"I'd like that, yeah, you can be considerate sometimes," she replied with a smirk.

"Guh, shut up already..." he muttered to himself.

"Ah?!"

"I said, don't mind it." _Scary_.

Hachiman then slouch-walked his way to the kitchen to prepare a pot for tea. It was the bare minimum of his hospitality skill as a future househusband. Taking out the different teas and warming up the water, he just stood there, leaning on the table with his hand in his pocket, spacing out.

"What's with this situation, it's so weird, please give me a break. Can she just go already? It's already taking my energy from tomorrow to handle her today..."

On the other side, Yumiko watched him disappear in the kitchen from the corner of her eyes and then got up to stretch herself.

"Aaaah. This feels nice to get up! I felt like my blood was running stagnant. Well, what to do before he comes back..."

_Why not look around on the shelves for the photos. No, that's bad manners, girl. Let's just wander around to wake up a bit. Yeah, let's JUST do that, _she thought to herself while wearing a smug look on her face.

Miura walked around the small living room noting that it was smaller than her house's. But to her it felt warm, even though there were not many photos. She was just inspecting the cleanliness of the furniture.

"This is way cleaner than I thought it would be, the mom must be a cleaning maniac. Also, it's strange that there's not a lot of photos. It's like this family isn't really close," she said in a low voice.

Judging that there was notihng interesting anymore to entertain her curiosity, she started to walk back to the kotatsu when a glimpse of a hidden photo caught her eyes. It was only a corner, since it was hidden under a decoration. Her curiosity being much stronger than her sense of guilt, she decided to remove the photo and take a look at it.

"Oh... Wow..." was all she could say.

It was a picture of something she would have never thought was possible at all. Indeed, between her fingers was a picture of a young Hachiman with eyes full of life. She stared at it in a daze.

_What's with this? How come he was like this before? What happened to him? I thought he had always looked so creepy. What kind of fucked up thing can someone go through that makes his eyes lose all life?_

Lost in thought, Miura didn't hear the steps coming from the kitchen nor the voice of the housekeeper.

"The tea is ready. Since I don't know your tastes, I took all of our flavors," said Hachiman, sighing.

Upon reaching the living room, he saw the back of Yumiko standing near the heater. Not paying much attention to it, he just put the tea on the kotatsu and walked over to her with his usual silent steps. It was normal for him, but people often thought he was a creep because of this.

Getting behind the left side of Miura, he straightened his back to look over her left shoulder and see what she was doing out of curiosity.

"What are you up to Miura?" he asked her nonchalantly.

The said girl jolted and gasped at the same time, losing her grip on the photo and falling on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL, HIKIO, I THOUGHT I HAD A HEART ATTACK!" she shouted.

"How come I didn't hear you come next to me?! Are you a ninja or something?! That's seriously scary!"

"M-my bad. So what were you do-..." Hachiman looked at the floor and saw the photo.

"Hikio?"

Hikigaya's eyes seemed to lose the remaining life they had, the atmosphere got tense and grew colder by the seconds. It made Yumiko back away from Hachiman instinctively. The latter kneeled on the floor and picked up the photo before tearing it apart.

_W-what? What's happening? I'm kind of scared now. Did I do something I shouldn't have?_

"H-Hikio? Y-You alright?"

Hachiman turned his head toward her after standing up. He glared at Miura with eyes so menacing that even the Ice Queen would flinch under their gaze.

"Never ever dig into my past again. You had no right to go through my belongings. Who do you think you are?"

"Erm… I'm sorry, o-okay? Don't get mad, I swear I just saw something under a decoration and it turned out to be a photo!" Miura was now backing away from the man whose demeanor did a complete 180.

"...What the hell are you talking about? I never hide anything outside of my room. Nonsense. You're lying."

Getting annoyed by these accusations and not being trusted, Yumiko's wrath was lit.

_Like I would get scared of a loner that easily! Being guilty is one thing, but not trusting me is another!_

"Ah?! What the hell, Hikio? What's up with you all of a sudden?! I told you, I found it under a decoration! Like I would be able to sneak into your room to search for something I don't even care about!"

The both of them just glared at each other without either side backing down. This was a weird situation for the both of them, to say the least.

_What do I do now? I got heated because of the memories that kept flooding inside my head after seeing the photo and I lashed out at her without any proof that she did something inappropriate inside my house. Now what? _he thought, his glare losing its power over time.

_What now? I made my point and he seems to be thinking about it but even if he believes me now, there's no way that I can forget what I saw. Much less going back to studying again like nothing happened. Good job, Yumiko, you screwed up big time._

"Erm... So-" Hachiman tried to speak but was cut off by a loud voice echoing in the living room behind them.

"I'm back, onii-chan ! What's up? Did you miss Komachi? Don't worry, I'll cook you the best recipe that I know to excuse myself of living you all alone on a Saturday ! Kyaa! That scored high in Komachi po-..."

"Heh?"

The arguing duo stared bewildered at the young girl that made her appearance. The staring contest now included a new challenger. They stood like this for at least ten seconds before Komachi managed to get back her senses.

"Hmm... Onii-chan, what's happening right now? Why is she here?"

_Why is the atmosphere so heavy?_ she thought. Komachi knew that it was not the moment to tease her brother about being alone with a girl while she was not there and their parents were sleeping.

"Oh! It's you from the summer camp! So you were Hikio's sister?" Yumiko asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I am." Komachi replied nonchalantly while focusing on her brother's behavior.

"Komachi…"

Both girls flinched at the sound of his voice. It was rare when Hachiman glared at his sister but she knew that sometimes she would cross some forbidden lines and get a good scolding. She was prepared but this time she really didn't know what she did.

"Y-Yeah?"

Hachiman focused his gaze on his sister, like he was looking through her and after some uncomfortable seconds passed, he finally gave up with a long sigh.

"Nothing. Forget it. I'm tired. I'm going to my room, don't disturb me."

And with that, Hachiman disappeared up the stairs, leaving Yumiko and Komachi to themselves. With his disappearance, the atmosphere became bearable and the two girls could finally have a breather.

"Hum... So... You are Miura Yumiko from Soubu and you're in the same class as my brother, right?"

"Y-Yeah that's right, ha ha. Well, this is quite awkward even for me."

"What happened? I haven't seen my brother so mad since..."

"So he has been like this before?"

Komachi nodded and situated herself under the kotatsu, taking her brother's cup and poured herself some tea. Seeing this, Yumiko did the same.

_I would prefer going home right away but I can't just let her questions about what happened go unanswered, it's kind of my fault, even if I feel I did nothing wrong._

"Yeah... What happened?" she asked, worried.

"Well. He went to the kitchen to make tea and I decided to take a peek around the room and found this photo under a decoration and when he saw the photo he got really mad and tore it apart." _That was a concise enough summary, I hope._

Miura took the pieces on the floor and started putting them together. However, this only made Komachi go pale and downtrodden.

"D-Don't worry, Miura-san. He won't stay angry for a long time but it's better to leave him alone for now, I think..."

"Can I know why he reacted like this? He really scared me."

Komachi shook her head negatively. "Sorry, I can't, it's too personal for him."

"I understand, but still, he looked so happy in the picture, it's like seeing another person."

"I know, right? He wasn't like this before. But things happen and they change people."

"I see. Well, I think I'll go home for the day. Sorry for the intrusion and the situation. If you need anything you can contact me. I would really like to apologize for the ruckus so here's my number. Maybe I could treat you or go shopping with you." Miurawrote down her number on a piece of paper on the table and handed it to Komachi.

"Sure. Thank you, Miura-san. You are a better person than I thought. Back in the camp you were really bitchy. Sorry for the word, but that's what I thought at the time. But you seem to really care about people's relationships."

"Is that so? I guess I'm too harsh and aggressive sometimes... Well, I hope to see you again then, erm... I'm confused about how I should address you."

"Komachi, just call me Komachi, and don't worry about my brother, I'll take care of it."

"Then see you later, Komachi."

Miura waved at the youngest Hikigaya and went on her way after closing the door behind her.

After seeing Yumiko leave the house, Komachi took the photo and remembered some unpleasant memories she would have liked to forget. This photo was taken before middle school. Back then, her brother was not ostracized and quite normal. Sometimes she missed those days when they would play together like normal siblings. She shed a tear while looking at this old picture and wiped it with her right sleeve.

Sounds of steps were heard in the stairs, making Komachi turn around to see who was coming. Seeing the figure of her mother, she knew she could finally have an answer because she was not the one who hid this photo.

"Komachi, what's with all the noise? And who was this unknown voice I heard?"

"Hi mom, onii-chan invited an acquaintance from Soubu to study and things went horribly wrong."

"Huh? It's so rare for Hachi to bring someone over. The last time was before middle school..."

"Yeah... About that, did you hide a photo of that time? Because he found it and that's why things went wrong."

Mrs. Hikigaya then came to the kotatsu and sat on the floor in front of Komachi. She looked silently at the torn picture and wore a guilty face while staying silent and nodding to Komachi.

"Why?! You know how he reacts when something from this time comes up, mom!"

"It was not intentional. When he started to destroy everything that made him remember his turning point, I tried to save a picture and hid it and then I forgot about it in the meantime."

"..."

"..."

Both of them stared at the table in complete silence.

"How is he coping with it?"

"He's secluded himself in his room. I think we won't be seeing him for a bit."

"I see."

Some loud noises were hear coming from above. It was the sound you heard when someone hit something really hard to let out the excess of anger.

Komachi, her mother, and the father, who was leaning against the wall in the stairs, just kept silent and tried to forget. The man of the house had a poker face, he did not seem to care about his son's behavior and turned a blind eye and went to the kitchen to make his lunch.

* * *

**_Miura's Side_**

* * *

_I hope that they will make up, I would feel terrible to have broken a family because of my curiosity. I hope that his sister will contact me so that I can do something at least. Not like I want to be friends with Hikio, but seeing something turn out like this because of such a small thing... There's something about him, something that he hasn't told anybody outside of his family. I should try to ask Yui about it. Maybe she knows something but it's unlikely. Ah well, I shouldn't think about it too much. For now, I'll study by myself. I think it's not right for me to come again like nothing happened. At least not until things are settled._

Breaking her line of thought, Yumiko opened her door and went inside her house. She closed the door behind her and threw her bag on the floor.

"Tadaima," she said to no one in particular.

The place was empty. It felt cold and was lacking the warm family feeling of the Hikigaya Household. Even though something was a bit off to her, she knew that there was love, even if it's only a bit. Looking around, all that Yumiko could see was stylish furniture. The Miuras had a lot of money but rich families are special.

Walking to the kitchen to drink a mango juice, Yumiko found a note on the table like she always do.

_'Yumi, I'm sorry but the office called me and I had to leave. I made some scrambled eggs if you're hungry. Also your father has to work overtime at the hospital. We will come back only late into the night. Enjoy yourself ! Love. Mom.'_

"Like always..." She crumpled the note and threw it in the trash bin.

"I haven't seen them for a week already. It's like they do this on purpose. I know I don't meet your expectations but is that a reason to avoid your own daughter..."

Saying this, Miura went to her room and let herself flop onto her bed with her face buried in the sheets. She was drained and her mood was at its lowest.


	4. Girl Talk, Girl Problem

**Here's chapter 4! The girls have a talk and it seems they all have their own problems to deal with. Everybody has a wish they want to be granted. But dare they to face the consequences?**

* * *

Yumiko was at her desk, hitting the table with her pen multiple times in frustration. She was trying to do her homework as well as getting back on track with all the lessons that she hadn't paid attention to. Sighing, she pushed herself away from the table and went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of apple juice.

"It was way easier with Hikio's help, too bad it turned out like that."

Looking at the clock, she checked the time.

"And it's only like three in the afternoon. I'm bored. I need to get out of that place before I lose my mind. I'll check with Yui or Hina if either of them are available."

Taking her phone out, she sent text messages to the both of them. They were quick to respond. Ebina was busy at some family's event but Yui was pretty much free. Smiling, Yumiko asked her if she wanted to go shopping and of course the latter accepted. They settled a meeting point in front of the mall.

"Well, let's go. Hopefully I can distract myself. Urgh, I sound like I'm only using her as a tool to counter my boredom. That sounded awful. Ah whatever, it's not like I have ill intent against her. I really want to spend time with her and maybe... I can learn a bit more about Hikio's past. If she knows anything, that is."

Putting on her coat and boots, Miura didn't even bother to change her hairstyle or remove her glasses, she was too eager to go out.

"Let's go," she said to nobody in particular as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**_Hikigaya Household_**

* * *

Komachi was lying on the sofa while reading some magazines, but she was getting bored. Usually, she would bother her brother and play their little sibling games but now that he secluded himself in his room, it was kind of lonely and boring.

"Okaa-san, Is there something I can do? I'm boooooooored!"

"The dishes are already done and it's the weekend, so I guess not... Ah, wait! Maybe you could go buy the groceries for tonight's dinner. I would ask your brother to do that, but..."

"Yeah okay, I'll do that. I'll ask Otou-san if he needs something."

Both of them stood there in complete silence for some time. The atmosphere being uneasy, Komachi had had enough.

"Say, why are you and dad always spoiling me and ignoring how onii-chan feels? What did he do to deserve this? You know that he went through hardships and yet you're not making it easy for him."

"I-It's not like we don't love him... I... I just don't know how to deal with him anymore. He has changed, way more than I could have ever predicted. I don't even recognize my cheerful son anymore. There's this distance between us. It's like we're strangers and not affiliated anymore. He's this person that lives with us without making his existence being felt."

"Like onii-chan would say, 'Family are the strangers closest to you…'" interrupted Komachi with a sad smile on her face.

"He said something like that?"

"Yes, he has... You would know if you paid any attention to him."

"I know that I'm not the greatest mother but I'm trying my best, Komachi."

"I'm not blaming you, okaa-san. He's hard to deal with. He's an experienced loner. Breaking the shell is hard."

Mrs. Hikigaya watched her feet in shame and was very gloomy after learning how her own son described his family bonds, or lack thereof. Komachi noticed that it was better to leave her alone a bit so she decided to go upstairs to ask her father if he wanted anything from the store.

She opened the door nonchalantly and spoke in the most monotone voice possible.

"Otou-san... Want anything from the store? I'm going there to get tonight's ingredients."

"No, why would you go there in the first place? It's your brother's chore; tell him to go."

"Leave onii-chan alone already. I'll go this time."

"And I said HE WILL GO!"

Komachi gritted her teeth and took a step back. Their father was always like this: Overprotective of her, but not paying any attention to Hachiman, treating him like a nuisance and a failure.

"Why are you like this, Otou-san? How can you treat him like this after what he went through?!"

"He's the sole perpetrator of his own demise. He's nothing but a kid trying to escape reality by secluding himself from the rest of the world. If he was a man, he would get over it and go on with his life."

"You think it's that easy to heal from that? Really?"

"That's how my own father raised me. A man needs to be strong. Right now he's a failure, I'm ashamed of even saying that he is my son. I still wonder how he got into this school by himself. That's his only redeeming feature."

Komachi slammed the door shut and went to her brother's room with tears in the corner of her eyes.

In his room, Mr. Hikigaya stood up from his chair, silent. He closed the book he was reading and removed his glasses, massaging his red eyes. He chose to be a man and get over this feeling in his chest.

"Of course I love my son, idiot... I just can't bring myself to show it," he muttered to himself.

The youngest sibling knocked on the eldest's door, trying to get his attention through the walls.

"Onii-chan... Want some MAX Coffee?"

"Leave me alone."

"O-Okay... But you know... You should say sorry to Miura-san, she didn't do anything wrong and she felt bad, you know. Well, I won't bother you anymore. I hope to see you tonight. Bye."

"..."

Komachi then left the house to go buy what was on the shopping list.

Hachiman was sitting on his chair while looking at an old photo album of his. He was focused on a particular picture. It was the other half of the photo he tore apart earlier; the one in the living room was only a crop. Seeing the face of this person again. His fist clenched and his other hand scratched his head out of anger.

"This smile, this fucking smile! Why do you have to haunt me even now?!"

Hachiman violently closed the book, not being able to bear any more of the fake smile plastered on the picture of the person that unveiled dark memories.

* * *

**_The Mall_**

* * *

"Yahallo, Yumiko!"

"Hello, Yui!" greeted Miura with a warm smile on her face.

"It's rare that we get to go shopping together! I'm excited!" Yui pumped her fist into the air for emphasis.

_That's why a lot of guy want to hit on her. Who wouldn't like such a bubbly airhead. And this chest of hers, I'm a bit jealous but it must be heavy on her shoulders, so I'm fine with my size. As long as I beat Yukinoshita_, thought Miura while smirking mentally.

"Yes, usually Hina would be with us but she's busy at the moment, so let's just enjoy ourselves!"

"Yay!"

The two girls proceeded to go from store to store. It wasn't long before their hunt for the most fashionable clothing started. They were both searching through the different kind of dresses, shorts or underwear while Yumiko decided to chat all the while.

"Ne, Yui?"

"What is it, Yumiko?"

"How's it going with Hikio?"

"Wha-! Yumiko! Don't ask something like that out of the blue! Ahwawawawa!" The airhead was a bit red and at a loss for words. "Er.. Hehe... Hrmm... Not as good as I would like, I guess?" She gave a sad smile.

"Oh, did something happen? Is it about Yukinoshita?"

"Yes and... no? It's kinda complicated."

"If you don't want to talk about it then it's fine you know, I won't pry. Sorry for asking, Yui."

"No no no! It's fine! I swear! It's just that. I don't know if I really like him genuinely as of late."

"Huh?! Come again? Weren't you head over heels for him not so long ago?!"

"Hehe, you're overreacting, Yumiko. Of course I like him... It's just that... I don't know whether I prefer the three of us to stay close friends or cling to my probably one-sided love and destroying what we have with Yukinon... That's why I'm doubting myself, I guess."

Miura looked at her friend with warmness and went to hug her and soothe her. She knew all too well the complicated feeling of yearning for something but doubting the worth of said yearnings. What's more important, friends or love? Would supposedly true love destroy true friendship? All those questions scared her.

"Thank you, Yumiko, I feel better now." Yui giggled and hugged the blonde girl back.

"I feel the same, you know. It's hard to choose."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to confess to Hayato, but what would happen to our group? I feel like if I made a move then the consequences would be terrible for my surroundings, that's why I'm stuck."

"I see what you mean, but don't worry, you, Tobecchi, Hina and Hayato are my friends too and I won't reject you if you dare to chase your genuine thing! I will support you regardless of the outcome!"

"Thanks, it means a lot to me. And I will support you and Hikio as well."

"Hehe!"

The girls, not finding anything interesting to buy, decided to go for a snack and sat down at a table. Ordering a couple of Caesar salads, they continued their girl talk for almost an hour.

"Hey, Yui, getting back to Hikio. Isn't he, like, on edge lately?"

"Hmm, no. Why do you ask? He's the same as always, isn't he?"

"Nothing, just a thought. So, did he ever get angry or shout at you or Yukinoshita?"

"Why are you asking those weird questions? Something happen, Yumiko?"

"Err..."

Scratching her head, Miura was conflicted between honesty and embarrassment. When she was about to answer, a new voice interrupted them.

"Yahallo, Yui-chan!"

"Oh! Komachi-chan! Yahallo!"

Yuigahama got up and hugged Komachi; they looked like long lost sisters for a brief moment. The chest area was what made the big canyon in the genes department.

Surprised and mentally thankful for the distraction, Yumiko was speechless and had her eyes wide opened for a bit too long.

The youngest Hikigaya eventually noticed. "Oh? Miura-san? Fancy seeing you again so soon!"

"Erm... H-Hey." Knowing she was doomed, Miura simply responded. "How is he doing?"

"He's still secluded in his room but it's not as bad as it was earlier."

"I see... I feel a tiny bit better then." She sighed in relief.

"Huh? What? You saw Hikki, Yumiko?"

"Yeah, Miura-san was at our house with my onii-chan. Although I came at a bad time and they were fighting. Hehe..." Komachi went from a high pitched voice to a low sad tone and scratched her chin.

"Huh?! What did you do at Hikki's house? Even I never went there! I'm so jealous! W-Wait! Is that why you asked me about him, Yumiko? Are you two a... a thing?!" Yui yelled a bit too loud; the airhead in complete distress and in full panic mode.

"D-Don't worry, Yui! Calm down! There's nothing going on between me and Hikio! I-I just asked for his help to study... My grades are really bad."

"O-Oh... But why didn't you ask us in the group then?"

"Yui, you know we lose ourselves too much in the heat of the moment when we are together."

"Ah, yeah. Can't argue with that."

After an awkward silence, the three girls were now seated together around the table.

"So Hikigaya-san, what are you doing here?"

"I just finished shopping for groceries and I was gonna head back when I stumbled upon you two."

"Komachi-chan is such a dedicated girl!"

"But isn't it a bit irresponsible to send your only daughter out alone like this?"

"Well, my parents need to rest after a hard week of work and usually it's onii-chan who would have done it but since the situation is a bit strange, it fell to me."

"Sorry, again." Yumiko bowed apologetically

"Don't worry, it's fine, I hope it won't strain the atmosphere at school though."

"May I know what happened?" asked Yui, butting in.

"Ah right. Well to make it short, Miura-san found a certain thing while looking around randomly and onii-chan got pissed."

"Heh... That doesn't sound like Hikki at all. He never got angry like that with us."

"There are things about onii-chan that you don't know, Yui-chan. A lot of things that he probably won't ever talk about with anyone. And yes, he does get angry sometimes. When he came back from Kyoto, he yelled at me for being nosy. He's scary when he's like that."

"I really can't picture Hikki being willingly mean and harsh on impulse though."

"Everyone has secrets, Yui, it's not surprising. What's surprising is his reaction to a thing that looks harmless."

"Ah! Already this late! I need to go home! Bye, Yui-chan! See you, Miura-san!" blurted Komachi. She ran away with her bags while waving at both girls, who just stood there with blank faces.

"Well. She really is her brother's sister. They are both so weird when they are being themselves."

"Totally! That's why she is so much fun!"

"Yeah, I'd love to have a sibling, too." Yumiko rested her chin on her hands and smiled warmly.

"Me too!"

The girls finished their meals and decided to call it a day after exiting the mall.

"Well, see you on Monday, Yui."

"Bye bye! Next time, show me where Hikki lives!"

"Yeah, we'll see." Yumiko then walked home, it was six-thirty in the evening. About thirty minutes later, she arrived home and opened the door.

The house was still empty, devoid of any warmness. "Still not home, huh? I guessed that much..."

Miura went to the fridge and looked if there was something edible. She found the scrambled eggs her mother left but scowled at their sight and pushed it back inside. Her mother was as bad at cooking as her daughter was. She wouldn't dare to eat anything from her anymore since the day she almost went to the hospital. Of course, she was exaggerating. Instead, she took a cup of instant noodles and heated it. Switching the TV on, she sat on the couch and ate while watching tonight's entertainment.

"I wish I had a sister... Or someone like me..."

* * *

Komachi got home and gave the bags to her mother who promptly began making tonight's dinner. The father was on the couch, watching some documentary on the TV and Hachiman was still nowhere to be found.

Sighing, she decided to go to the kitchen to have a cup of lukewarm water.

"Yo." That same annoying voice in the same annoying tone as usual.

"Onii-chan!"

"…"

"Took you long enough to come out of your room, geez..."

"Well, I'm here right now, so..."

"You should apologize to Miura-san! She was feeling bad about what happened, you know! Apologize to her this Monday or I will have to deduct your Hachiman points!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know I was unfair to her. I should have controlled myself, but I'm fine now. I'll try to say sorry, I guess."

"Fair enough!"

Feeling relief in her heart, Komachi kept her meeting with Yui and Yumiko to herself for the time being and hoped that everything could finally go back to how it was.

"I wish things would always stay peaceful," she murmured to herself.


	5. Fish Eyes

**Here's the fifth chapter, I used the nickname Miyu from Miura's mother character as a token of appreciation of the old fanfic: Alternatively, A New Flag is Raised by Kurosu No. 19**

**The story is taking its roots. We dig more in MIura's personal problems. Hikigaya's observing but he also has his own problems at home. Next chapter we will dig deeper into Hachiman's insecurities and past.**

* * *

_**Sunday night**_

* * *

"Miyu ! We're home ! We'll finally be able to have a proper dinner as a fami-... Ah..."

Miura's mother stopped her sentence when she saw the note on the table in the living room. She took it and read it with her husband looking above her left shoulder.

_~ I already ate. I'm tired and I have a tennis match tomorrow, so I decided to go to sleep. Good night. ~_

Losing her smile, she crumpled the paper and threw it in the bin nearby.

"This ungrateful child, we do our best to come early and have dinner together and that's what she's doing. Tss. I don't know whom she got her genes from but it was certainly not me !"

"Not mine either, did you see her latest marks on her tests ? She's only bringing shame on us. I wonder how she even got into Sobu in the first place."

"At least she is good at tennis, and she inherited the beauty I had when I was younger. That's her only redeeming qualities. Whatever. Shall we go eat to a restaurant then darling ? That way we won't waste money on her behalf."

"Hmm. What do you think about the one close to the marina ?"

"Oh this one ! Of course, it's been so long since we last went there ! I don't even remember the last time we went there."

"Me neither, maybe the food will unlock our memory."

After this little chat, both parent were gone as soon as they got in. What they didn't know was that Yumiko was still awake, she was just not wanting to see them. Those fake people calling themselves parents.

Despite her strong facade, the girl was crying on her bed, her face burrowed in her knees while hugging her own legs. She heard everything and despite it being a common thing by now, it still hurt her nonetheless.

"This restaurant you went to was the one we went to celebrate my graduation from elementary school... You already forgot about it huh..."

Slowly and painfully, the blonde let herself go with her tears to the world of dreams. Bad dreams.

She couldn't sleep well this night.

* * *

_**Monday morning**_

* * *

"Yahallo Yumiko, Hina, Tobecchi, Hayato, Ooka, Yamato !"

"Halo halo !"

"Yo !"

"Hello !" Said the two guys.

"Good Morning Yui."

"Hi..." Responded one extinguished fire.

"What's wrong Yumiko ? You really seem out of it today"

"I didn't sleep well last night, I'm like so tired I could sleep on the concrete like it was all fluffy-fluffy."

"What happened ?"

"Nothing much, just made some nightmares because of some horror movies I watched this week-end." She told them to hide her personal problems.

"You should watch out Yumiko, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, remember that you have a match after school's end." Said Hayama with an unreadable expression, he knew when someone was hiding something.

"I'll just nap during the break, don't worry about me..."

Dropping her head on her desk, she inadvertently looked in Hikigaya's way. The loner was also slouching on his desk with his earphones and his face burrowed in his crossed arms. One would think he was catching up on his lack of sleep because the start of the class but one of his eye was free to observe the surrounding people. It was squinted and almost closed, but he was definitely picking their way.

As soon as his gaze crossed the fire queen's, he decided to nonchalantly turn his head the other way.

Don't even try to deny it Hikio, you creep. Caught you. Well I'm too tired to be mad or glare. Who knew that desks could be so comfy, having long hair is nice too, it's like a good pillow... pillow... I'm tired, maybe one or two minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt ?

Miura made the mistake to close her eyes. It was an instant blackout for her brain.

"M-... Miu-... MIURA !"

"Wah !" She got up so fast that her back made some weird crack because of her sleeping posture, and she was disoriented. She was looking around her, lost it time and space.

"Why are you sleeping in my class ! If you're tired then go to the infirmary but don't sleep right in front of me ! That will be my only warning !"

"Y-yes sensei !"

Some laughs could be heard from the back of the room coming from Sagami's clique. Gritting her teeth and clapping gently her cheeks, Yumiko focused herself to survive the morning lessons.

On the other side of the room, Hachiman was watching out of boredness. He wore an unreadable expression like Hayama Hayato who simply look at Yumiko for a brief moment before turning his focus back on what the teacher was saying.

* * *

The bell finally rang and the students left the room to go eat their lunch who knows where.

"I'm going to eat with Yukinon Yumiko, wanna come with me ? You'll be able to rest in the clubroom !"

"No Yui, you know I can't stand her, don't worry about me, just go with her, I'll take a nap in the infirmary."

"Ok take care then !"

Yuigahama hurriedly left the room, while Hachiman just got up from his desk and took a glance at the fire queen who had her face clearly visible since it was not engulfed in her golden hair.

He saw it, those eyes, he knew those tired eyes better than anyone since they were the same as his when he started to fall into the reality of this cruel world. Thinking, he left the room to go eat his lunch in his hidden spot where nobody could disturb him.

Hayama offered Miura a hand to get safely to the infirmary which she refused politely and told him to go with the boys. The latter was surprised ; The girl would have usually been ecstatic to be able to spend some private time with him like this. She must be exhausted to refuse such an invitation.

* * *

The final bell finally rang and it club hour now.

"Hikki ! Let's go, this time Yukinon has nothing to do with her family !"

"Yeah yeah, stop yelling, I can hear you."

"Hehe ! Then wait for me at the door. I'll say goodbye to the others."

Hikigaya just do as usual and got out of the room to wait for yui beside the entrance. It wasn't long before the noisy airhead found him and pouted right to his face.

Cute. He thought.

"Hikki meanie ! You're always doing this !"

"Doing what ?"

"You never wait for me !"

"But I'm here waiting for you outside the room like always. Now let's go."

Taking the lead Hachiman walked in the service club direction. Yuigahama smiled and followed suit, humming some songs behind the loner.

"Say Yuigahama."

"Hmm ?"

"Miura been weird today hasn't she ?"

"Gwah ! Hikki that's gross ! You observed us once again !"

"Yeah I'm a creep, I'm gross, I'm mean all you want. So ?"

"Well Yeah, she was tired. She said she had some nightmares because of some horror movies and couldn't sleep well. She will be better tomorrow."

"I see."

"Why ? Are you worried because of what happened at your house when she was there ?"

"H-Huh ?! How do you know ?!"

"Yumiko and me met Komachi-chan Saturday afternoon. I got to know what happened when she discussed with Yumiko."

"This loud mouth of a little sister... Well I'm not worried, just found it weird. At least it's not because of me."

"Yes don't worry !"

Of course, you wouldn't notice it Yuigahama since you're not a loner or ostracized. You never went through something like what Yukinoshita or I experienced. Those eyes were not the eyes of someone who's sleep deprived. No, those eyes are tired from something else. Something's going on and it's destroying her little by little. Well, not like it's my problem. For now. I have a bad feeling about my free time being robbed from me soon. Thought Hachiman.

Both club mates made it to the clubroom and entered to do their usual ritual.

"Yahallo Yukinon !"

"Yo."

"Hello Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun."

The ice queen poured warm tea in their respective cups and placed some homemade biscuits on the table.

They all sat down and Yui started to talk about gossips and her day to Yukinoshita who read a book like Hikigaya to pass the time. This delightful ritual was like peace for Hachiman's mind. No requests, no Isshiki. This was heaven for the loner.

"Ah. By the way Yukinoshita, did we get requests on our web page ?" Asked Hikigaya.

"I'm sorry but no. It has been really calm lately. With the final exams coming soon, nobody seems to have any problems. Soon we will have to stop club activities to prepare for the finals of our second year too."

"I see. Well it's time anyway. We should leave it at that and go home."

"Ah. Yes we should. Then farewell Hikislacky-kun. See you tomorrow." She said with a bright smile without any malice.

The latter felt his cheek become a bit hotter but not enough to be called a blush. Standing up and taking his bag he waved goodbye at his club mates.

"Bye bye Hikki !"

"Bye."

"Hey Yumiko, it's finally time for your match ! Are you excited ?"

"Well I'm on edge actually, I hope everything will be alright." She laughed awkwardly while being tensed.

"Don't worry Yumiko, I'm sure you will win this." Said the ever so charming perfect guy.

"Hayato..." Answered the girl in a daze.

"Yumiko will surely destroy her opponent like always yeah !"

Give it to Tobe to always break a nice moment. Still, his carefree attitude made everyone relax, and they all laughed about it and went for the tennis field where the opponent was warming up already.

Miura went to the changing room to put on her sport outfit. It was full of blue shades going from light blue to dark blue. She tied her hair in a ponytail and went to the field to do some warming exchange with her opponent. She yawned on the way.

"At least I'm not sleepy any more thanks to this little nap at the infirmary. Alright girl you'll like totally win this !"

Once both challengers were ready to go, the game could start. The match was even but Yumiko had the advantage with her aggressive play. She was always aiming close to her opponent with powerful strikes to put her on the defensive before throwing the ball to the exact opposite of the field. Whereas the other was more accurate and gentle with her strike.

I got this ! It will be a win ! I'll show them that even if I'm not a genius at school I can be the best at Tennis.

Suddenly, her ankle made a weird move after her dash and it made Yumiko lose her balance. She fell on the ground with force and her right knee hit the floor pretty hard.

"Yumiko !" Yelled all her friends while the public gasped.

The first aid worker hurried and inspected the physical state of Yumiko who was hurting on the ground.

"She can't continue the match anymore, the player must forfeit !" He said to the referees.

"W-What ?! But I can still play- Argh !"

"No you can't, it's finished. You're lucky that it's not a sprain but if you continue you won't be able to play for a while. If you stop there you will heal in only two weeks. Give it up."

Yumiko couldn't handle it, she started to cry. Everybody thinks she was sad that she lost in such a ridiculous way but in reality she was crying because she lost in the only thing her parents deemed her to be good at. She had nothing now. She felt her world crumbled.

Damn it all ! What have I done to go through this ! She yelled mentally.

Her friends then helped the first aid worker to bring Yumiko to the infirmary where they bandaged her knee and called her parents to let them know. But of course they were too busy to answer. Once Miura calmed down, Ebina, Tobe, Ooka and Yamato said goodbye to her and went home while Hayato stayed a little longer.

"Want me to take you home Yumiko ?"

"Thank you for the offer but I need to be alone. I'm sorry for being weird today... I promise it will be better tomorrow." She said looking at her feet.

"Hmm. Okay then. Take care of yourself. Goodbye, Yumiko."

"Bye Hayato."

Now all alone in the infirmary, Yumiko could finally let herself be. She lay down on the bed and watched the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Seriously it's like my whole life is getting messy. First Hikio, then my parent being ashamed of me, then the match... This must be a bad joke. Tomorrow all will be good again..."

"Things never get better."

"Kyaa !"

Jumping out of the bed in surprise, Miura looked at the door frame and saw a dark figure leaning in against the opened door. It was Hikigaya Hachiman.

"Hikio ?! What the hell I almost got a heart attack ! What are you doing here anyway ? Stalking me like when you're observing us in class like this morning ?"

"Urgh... I was just glancing nothing more. Anyway I just got out of the club. I was going home where I spotted Hayama going out of this room. Then I saw a glimpse of gold in the frame of the door. Turns out it was you and I heard you say those words just now."

"Forget it. Get out, I want to sleep."

"Okay. I just wanted to say sorry for lashing out at you in my house, that was rude. But I'm apologizing mostly because Komachi told me to do so. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done it."

"Shut up already. I know that much about you, you don't care about anything when you don't care about the person."

"… Well I'm out. See ya."

"Wait."

"What woman ? I'm a busy man."

"What do you mean by things never get better ?"

"Look at those eyes of me. They don't heal, they keep being like this. You never forgot how it was and felt. You learn to live with it and it becomes a destructive habit."

"What do you mean ? I don't understand."

"I'm just saying that you start to have the same eyes that I had back then. You better find a way to fix your problems else you'll be a dead fish just like me."

"Gross ! That's not something you say to a woman !"

"You're not a woman yet. Anyway bye."

He left just like he appeared, like a ghost. Yumiko just stood there, confused by his words. Yet her chest hurt at the echo of his words. She felt the heaviness and the experience of the loner's voice.

"And how can I fix my problems idiot."


	6. Salty Cake

**Here's the start of Komachi evil scheme. Their relationship is starting to build up while both of them are learning about their similar family situation.**

**PS: I'm starting to make some HachiYumi fanarts on pixiv and reddit ! if you want to check them out I already made two. One try which is not so good and another one that was well liked on reddit !**

**\- r/OreGairuSNAFU/comments/e83ef0/hachiyumi_last_one_for_now_hachisaki_will_be_the/**

**\- r/OreGairuSNAFU/comments/e5qg7l/yumiko_cornered_her_genuine_thing_by_me_no/**

**on pixiv you can also find them :**

**\- /en/artworks/78130944**

**\- /****en/artworks/78212266**

**You can use the pictures I made and will do as you want for your stories cover etc !**

* * *

"I'm home."

"Ah onii-chan ! How was your day ?»

"So-so. And before you say anything else, yes I did apologize to Miura like you told me to." Said Hachiman in the most nonchalant way.

Komachi eyed him for a bit, her face getting deadpanned with the seconds.

"Onii-chan... Don't tell me you just passed by and said it quickly, telling her it was my demand and giving your weird logic that otherwise you wouldn't have apologized."

Scary. She isn't my sister for nothing, she knows me too well. Thought Hachiman getting the chill and starting to sweat.

"C-Come on I wouldn't dare to do something like that obviously."

"..."

"No ?"

They stared at each other with the sister finally giving it up and sighing her lungs out.

"Hopeless brother. Whatever, at least you 'apologized' in your own way."

Komachi returned on the couch and took back her phone and started to play with it while Hachiman went to his room to get rid of his school bag and change into his sportswear.

Reminiscing his day, he thought about what happened so far that was out of the ordinary. Yukinoshita was getting much nicer to him and their relationship was getting warmer in his mind but to him something's was off. There were some restraints between them and it was the same for Yuigahama. Since this Aquarium date, things changed.

"What a headache. At least Isshiki didn't bother me so much lately and it's been a while since I last saw Haruno. Not that I wish to see this devil woman any soon. Everything's fine so far I guess ?" He said to himself.

Coming to the living room, Hachiman saw his sister on the phone with the TV on. It was a bad habit of her to waste energy and this was one of the rare things that ticked him off about her. As an energy conservative person it was a grave sin.

«Oï ! Komach-"

"Shhh onii-chan I'm talking to someone on the phone right now !"

"Tch, just shut down the TV already and I hope it isn't this little bug or else I'll have to buy some spray."

"Nah don't worry ! It's only Miura-san !"

"Ah. Good then, my pest control was effective."

Hachiman then went to the kitchen to take a Max Coffee in the fridge. Once he opened it, the gears in his mind finally worked the right way.

"Wait. Phone. Miura. Komachi ?"

"Huh ?!"

Hikigaya hurried to his sister's side and heard the rest of their conversation. This devil of a little sister of his had the most shit eating grin she had ever showed him. She made victory sign with her free hand.

* * *

_**Komachi' POV**_

* * *

I took my phone and resumed my game when I had a bright idea. Miura-san gave me her phone number because she wanted me to contact her if I needed something as a token of apologize from her side. With this only thought, my evil gears went full power and my plan was ready to be unleashed upon my brother.

Dialing the number, the phone rang a bit before someone answered.

_"Hello, who is it ?"_

_"Yahallo Miura-san ! It's me Hikigaya Komachi !"_

_"Ah Komachi ? Just call me Yumiko then. How are you doing ? What's the call about ?"_

_"I'm fine I'm fine Yumiko-chan ! I've called you because I want to properly apologize from my dumb brother's attitude and how he poorly did today."_

_"Y-You don't have to, it's fine I accepted them already but how can I make mine then ? He's so stubborn and weird that every time we talk he gets on my nerves."_

_"Ah I feel you on this but this is what I'm calling you for ! You see, I want to invite you to have dinner with us. You can even come tonight if you want since our parents won't be there !"_

_"Ah er... Even if mine will not be there either It feels embarrassing to come in the week day. I don't want to trouble you. It also doesn't feel like I'm apologizing if I come to have dinner with you."_

_"T-t-t-t. Here's my advice, onii-chan loves sweet things so maybe you could bake him something ! What do you think."_

_"I'm not sure..."_

_"I insist ! Please !"_

_"But I'm just n-"_ She got interrupted by Hachiman barging in the conversation

"Oï ! Komach-"

_"Shhh onii-chan I'm talking to someone on the phone right now !"_

"Tch, just shut down the TV already and I hope it isn't this little bug or else I'll have to buy some spray."

_"Nah don't worry ! It's only Miura-san !"_

"Ah. Good then, my pest control was effective."

And with that both girl resumed their conversation.

_"Who's the pest ?"_

_"Ah it's just Taishi-kun, a friend of mine. Onii-chan is overprotective and does not approve of men getting close to me, such a despicable siscon."_

_"Gross."_

_"Hehe, at least it's nice to feel protected and having someone looking after you !"_

_"I guess so... It must be nice."_

_"Don't you have any sibling Yumiko-chan ?"_

_"No, I'm an only child sadly."_

_"And you'll be all alone tonight ? I insist that you come tonight to have dinner."_

_"But-"_

_"No but, you told you wanted to apologize, and I used my free request ! Hehe."_

_"Ghh... You're really his sister. Fine. I'll be there around 8p.m. Is that fine ?"_

_"Yup, all good, I have everything arranged already !"_ Said Komachi with her shit eating grin while looking at her dumbfounded brother who processed what was happening behind his back.

"Komachi..."

"Tee hee !" She said sticking her tongue out and hitting her head softly with her right knuckle.

* * *

**Miura Household**

* * *

_What was that ?!_ She thought.

"Why does it feel like I've been tricked ? Ah whatever, I must make something then. I tried to warn her that I'm a terrible cook."

Yumiko threw her phone on her bed and went to the kitchen to see what she could use to bake a simple cake. She opened her computer and searched some random recipe she could find on the internet. Putting on her apron and getting the utensils. She was ready for the upcoming war.

Following a recipe was not hard for her. The problem is that unexpectedly, Miura was clumsy when it comes to cooking. She would often cut her fingers with the knife, drop eggs on the floor, put flour all over her face etc. It was a show to behold, a real comedy where you would feel bad for the protagonist for her bad luck. And that's what happened. She dropped the first set of eggs before getting them into the bowl. The flour sack she tried to lift was worned out and flour was spilled everywhere, painting her face white. When she tried to cut the chocolate bar, she cut her fingers lightly. It was hilarious and painful to watch.

After two hours of war, she made it. The cake was ready and it looked decent. Proud of herself, Yumiko smiled triumphantly.

"I didn't know that one day I would thank Yukinoshita for teaching me how to bake chocolate ! It turned out great. Maybe I'm not that hopeless."

Yumiko cleaned the kitchen and took a long shower afterward to get rid of the mess she made on herself. She then dried her hair and put them in a simple and free back bun. She chose to wear a simple green, black and white striped long shirt with black shorts. She also wore black tights with her brown leather small heeled boots she bought at PALCO.

Finally, done and prepared, Yumiko put on her orange coat and the cake.

"Here we go."

* * *

**Hikigaya Household**

* * *

It was a bit chilly outside but there wasn't much distance between both of their home, so she wouldn't have to bear the cold wind for long and in a matter of a few minutes she was already in front of the Hikigaya household door. Sighing one last time, she knocked on the door while holding the cake with her free hand. Some steps were heard coming from behind the door and it opened to an excited Komachi.

"Yahallo Yumiko-chan !"

"H-Hello."

"Come on in ! Don't stay out there, it's cold !"

"Pardon the intrusion."

"Oh you made a cake ! It looks nice ! I didn't know you were a good cook !"

"Hmpff ! Of course, I am, who do you think I am ?" She said full of herself after the praise.

"Let me take your coat and the cake, onii-chan will get you a pair of slippers."

"Thank you."

Komachi then eased Miura of her load and went to the dining room to put the cake on the table while hanging Yumiko's coat on some hanger in a closet near the entrance.

Looking around, the guest wasn't feeling well when remembering what happened, so she just waited in front of the door silently. It was awkward, but she couldn't refuse and deep down she felt happy not to be alone.

"Onii-chan ! Yumiko-chan is here ! Come down and bring some slippers please !"

Some mumbles were heard upstairs and soon enough a figure appeared in the stairs, wearing a simple 'Pretty Cure' shirt and sweatpants. He had a pair of brown slippers in his right hand. He looked kind of annoyed though.

Both stared at each other for a moment. Yumiko didn't believe that someone couldn't care less about having a guest. Hachiman on the other hand just sighed and gave what he had in his hand to the girl.

"Yo. Please don't make it more awkward that it already is. I'm being held hostage by my sister here."

"Hello. Can't you at least be more considerate about having a guest ? It's like you won't even have a proper dinner with us."

"Why should I care ? My parents aren't here, and we already know each other somewhat. Moreover, it's comfy."

"Well let's go and seat ourselves, my cooking will get cold."

"Huh ? You cook ?"

"I'll have you know that Komachi forced me because I'm a better cook than her if it's not related to sweet things. Also, my househusband skills are top-notch !"

"Gross. Why did you have to add that last part."

"Whatever, come on."

Miura obliged and followed suite.

The dinner was simple yet perfect for this kind of situation. There was some salad with homemade vinaigrette as well as curry spiced udon for each of us. He also made some makizushi. Yumiko was beaming, the latter were her favorite.

"Oh wow ! You actually can cook, that's amazing, although old-fashioned."

"Oï, I told you that I was good. Now let's eat."

"Itadakimasu !" They all said.

Slowly Yumiko took her chopstick and grabbed a makizushi and ate it all in one go being over excited by the sight of the feast. She closed her eyes in bliss. Those were perfectly seasoned and the rice was almost perfect.

Miura remembered quickly that she wasn't alone and opened her eyes in shock and saw the two sibling staring at her like she was weird.

"Erm... huh..."

"Who knew that the great Fire Queen of Sobu had so much appetite." Smirked Hikigaya while his sister giggled.

"It's not like that ! It's just so good I forgot I was not alone !" She said bright red.

"You're welcome. Try to mind how you eat though. Wouldn't want people to think you're bad mannered."

"You're awfully cheeky tonight Hikio. I can also make you flustered if you want."

"Oh ? I wonder about that. Nothing embarrassing happened to me lately that could make me flustered though."

"Oh you got something on him Yumiko-chan ?! Komachi wants to know ! Tell me ! Tell me !"

"Oï Komachi. Manners."

"Pretty please ?"

"Yes Hikio, it's amazing that you think I didn't catch you staring at me for a little when we met at PALCO when you were on a double date with Hayato. Remember when I fell down, I didn't say anything back then because I hurt myself a little and you didn't talk about it or made any allusion to it. But I caught you."

Having a flashback of the vibrant pink color, Hachiman's cheeks became a dark shade of red, and he looked away in shame while his sister looked at him with disgust.

"I know you're hopeless onii-chan but I didn't take you for a voyeur. Gross."

"Hey it's a misunderstanding ! I just saw her and Ebina while looking around and things happened ! I'm not the master of my eyes in such a situation. Also, I looked away quickly as a show of respect for such an unlucky situation. I'm a gentleman, you should know that dear sister !"

"Are you sure about that ? Hmmm."

"Absolutely, I didn't see anything of her pink p-..." Hachiman suddenly shut up and prayed for his life, he said too much.

"Pervert onii-chan !"

"I'm innocent !"

"Pfft !"

Although having her face reddened with shame, Yumiko couldn't hold her laughter anymore. The scene in front of her was priceless and warmed her heart.

"It must be nice having a sibling huh ? You're never alone."

"Yeah I guess." Said Hachiman regaining his composure.

"Yup, onii-chan would always make sure to come home before me so that I would never come to an empty house. That way I would never feel lonely since our parent are rarely home early, and we don't see them that much. He's the best."

"So your parents are absent too. Like mine. The thing is that I usually come home alone and go to bed alone. If I see them on the weekend that's an amazing thing but even so we don't really get along."

Seeing the atmosphere got a bit tense and saying a bit too much, Miura quickly tried to cheer up the dinner.

"A-Ah but it's nothing, we should eat while it's still warm !"

Hikigaya looked at the girl in front of him and pondered for some seconds before resuming his meal.

The three of them ate everything. Komachi and Yumiko chit-chatting about girl stuff and trivial things, they bonded incredibly well with each other. Hachiman on the other stayed silent for the rest of the dinner. The dessert was left to eat, the famous cake.

"So now let's have taste of Yumiko-chan's cake ! I'm sure it will be delicious."

"Oh you cooked that Miura ? It looks nice, and here I thought you would be like Yuigahama."

"Hey that's rude to Yui. But I can't say you're wrong and that irritates me."

Komachi sliced the cake and served everybody a piece.

"Well let's have a taste !" She said.

All three ate a full spoon of it and time seemed to stop. Their faces became blank before turning into a sour version of them.

"Yumiko-chan why is it so salty !"

"I-I mistook the sugar for the salt..."

"Seriously ?" Asked Hachiman.

"Yeah..."

"So you're bad at cooking huh ?"

"Yes..." She said shameful.

"Why did you bake a cake then ?"

"I tried to tell Komachi, but she wouldn't listen ! I'm innocent, I tried my best !" She said frustrated.

"Tee hee" Said the guilty one trying to get away with this.

"I apologize for my sister. She has this bad habit of being bossy and not listening to anyone when she has a scheme inside her head."

"Don't worry about that. Although I'm sad that all this work will go to waste."

Hikigaya looked at Miura's face which was full of defeat and sighed mentally to himself. In a flash he took spoon after spoon and ate all of his slice while both girls looked at him bewildered.

"Hikio ? Why ?"

"Any man would gladly eat anything if a girl put all her effort into it. That's the least I can do to recognize your effort. See ? The slice didn't go to waste."

Suddenly his stomach growled horribly.

"Now if you'll excuse me..."

He ran to the toilet as fast as he could. While Yumiko could only stare in the direction he ran to. She felt her cheeks a bit hotter than usual.

"This guy is unpredictable. Who can say such things with a straight face."

"That's onii-chan for you, he's so kind that he usually hurt himself to make others happy."

"Well thank you for the dinner, I had a great time. It feels nice to eat with someone for once. I'll go home, I need to do my homework."

"See you Yumiko-chan !"

Miura went to the entrance and removed the slippers while putting back her leather boots. Komachi gave her coat back and opened the door.

"Well, goodnight Komachi. Say my farewell to your brother as well." She said with a small smile.

"See you Yumiko-chan !"

Before she could leave the door frame a voice stopped her.

"Hey, I'll accompany you. It's dark already and it's not safe for a girl to walk alone."

"My, such a gentleman. I'll take you up on the offer ? Although people will think you're stalking me with your eyes." She said smirking.

"Tss. Come on let's not waste time, bed-chan is calling me."

Both sobu student then left and walked side by side under Miura's conditions. That way he was not suspicious. The walk was silent and comfortable even if it was awkward for the two of them. It wasn't long before reaching the Miura household.

"Who knew you were so close."

"Yeah right ? I was surprised too. Anyway, thank you for walking me home, also the dinner was great. Bye." She said bowing, her back facing her door."

"Yeah."

The loner then walked back home while the Fire Queen watched him disappear in the distance. She had a warm feeling in her chest. The same heat she had in her when she was hanging out with her friends but this one felt a bit different, although she couldn't really pinpoint it. It just felt unrestrained and true.

"Why is he not like this in school ?"


	7. Bittersweet

**Hello people, here I go again, work and life have been disturbed and it was tiring between, new year, christmas, birthday, work, tiredness and drawings but still I'm not back at it as much as I can to deliver the chapters of my stories. Nex tone in line "A Silent Pain" and then "She is scary and yet"**

**Big thanks to 'NOT 80K Hikigaya' for his proofreading and help to correct my older chapters (1, 2, 3 and 4) or this story and to help me correct "His and Her Confessions won't reach anyone (or so they thought)" chapters for the future !**

* * *

Hachiman closed his door after coming back. Taking off his coat and shoes, he sighed, trying to warm himself up.

"So? Did you see her back onii-chan?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"What?"

"Did something happened?" She asked while smirking.

"I don't know what you mean by that but no. Nothing happened."

"Tch!"

Komachi returned to her magazines, leaving her brother with a questioning look. The latter shrug his shoulders and decided to do the dishes. There was a lot to wash, in fact his sister didn't do anything while he was gone.

"And everybody say that I am lazy huh? Whatever."

It took him a whole hour to wash everything and it was now getting late but something was bugging him, there was something that wasn't right for him. It was a plate. It didn't fit their usual tableware.

"It's Miura's." He sighed.

"Guess I'll have to give it back to her tomorrow. It's like the romcom gods are doing whatever they can to mess with me."

He took the plate with him and carried it to his room. On his way he told his sister he was going to sleep. Reaching his room, Hikigaya put the plate on his desk and just undressed to put on his pajamas before going to the bathroom to wash his teeth. Eating all the cake slice destroyed his stomach and left him a really sour taste in his mouth. His stomach was feeling better now, but he still has this salty feeling. Brushing his teeth he managed to erase it at last.

"God never again. That's what you get for being a gentleman. It was even worse than Yuigahama's cookies from the first year. I don't like to waste food but the remnant of this cake was toxic, I'd never eat it again nor would I let someone touch it. I'd even save Hayama or Tobe if they were to eat it."

Sighing one last time, Hachiman jumped on his bed and let himself get engulfed in the warm embrace of his sheets. Sleep got to him pretty quickly.

Yumiko was in her room, listening to some music with her AirPods while doing her homework. She had done the dishes after getting back, so she only had those Japanese assignments to do but it was a real headache for her. Whenever she tried to make an essay she would circle around the main topic, but she would never find what to talk about. It was irritating her so much, she just gave up and went to bed.

"I'll do it tomorrow after school. I can't focus!"

On her mind the scene of Hikigaya eating her cake despite the awfulness of the taste made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't stop thinking about this ridiculous thing all night long.

"Seriously what a dumb guy, he didn't have to force himself so much. He's really one embarrassing guy."

With those word, the blonde girl let herself fall asleep.

* * *

_**School**_

* * *

The next day was like any ordinary day. Hikigaya was almost late but managed to dodge the justice punch from Hiratsuka, Tobe was being as loud as possible, Hayama smiled all day long, Yui greeted everyone and Miura typed on her phone whenever they had a break. Everything was the same as always, Hachiman ignored everybody except Totsuka or Kawasaki if she was in the mood to make a small wave to him. His eyes crossed those of the Fire Queen only once while he went to his seat, she just ignored him like he was nothing.

Perfect, I wouldn't like it the other way. Thank you Miura for being your usual self. Now I can blend in the background without worrying.

And just as he said mentally, Hikigaya just blend in until the end of the day.

The last bell rang and it was finally club hours. Hachiman packed his belongings.

"Hikki wait for me!"

"Yeah yeah..."

Just like always, Hikigaya would go out of the room while waiting for the airhead outside. On the other hand, Yuigahama had to say goodbye to everyone.

"Bye Yumiko! If you go to the cafe we talked about, could you send me some photos? I'd like to show it to Yukinon!"

"Sorry Yui but I'm on cleaning duty today remember?"

"Oh... Who's your partner already?"

"It's Sagami... It will be long..." Sighed Miura.

"Hehe... Well good luck with that, I'll give you a hand if you're not finished when we finish our club thing!"

"Don't worry about it, just go, Hikio will get tired of waiting for you, you know?"

"Ah crap you're right! I'm coming Hikki! Sorry!"

Yui then ran out of the room to catch the loner who really got tired of waiting and went to the club without her.

"Now let's get on with it. Sagam-..." She said turning her head to Minami's desk which was empty.

"This bitch, she really ditched me didn't she? Whatever, it's not like I have anything to do anyway."

Pissed off, Yumiko went to the locker to retrieve the equipment to clean the room. Taking one last deep breath and sighing she started to clean by herself. It made her remember some unpleasant memories from when she was a middle schooler.

"Heh... So that's how you feel when you get ditched to do the chores by yourself? It does not feel pleasant at all. If I could I would apologize to the people I did that to when I was younger."

"Yahallo Yukinon!"

"Yo."

"Hello Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun, I already served the tea, please take a sit."

"Yeah, Yukinon's tea is the best!"

Taking place into their respective seat, Yui shifted herself too close to Yukinoshita and thus making her uncomfortable like always while trying to hug her. Hachiman took out his light novel and read it while having a feast of the usual Yurigahama and Yurinoshita scene. He coughed to catch their attention.

"So? Did we get any new request since last time?"

"No, I even checked our mails but sadly there aren't really anything to do today. It's somewhat surprising of you to ask if there's work to do. What gives?"

"Hm? Well, things are kinda the same day after day."

"I guess you're right, but sometimes, having normal days like this sooth the mind."

Yui who was listening left and right to each oft hem felt left out and decided to fidget on her phone being somewhat lonely. Both the loner and the ice queen decided to resume their lecture after this little exchange of opinions.

Time flew by and Yui grew bored and impatient but she got a text from her mom making her lit up.

"Ah! Mom's free tonight! Yay it's been a little while since we last ate together!"

"Is that so?" Said Yukinoshita in a thoughtful matter.

Yuigahama you should really learn to watch your words sometimes. You should know that family is a tricky subject when it comes to Yukinoshita. Thought Hachiman.

"Thinking of it... How's your mom Hikki?"

"Huh? Why are you asking that? It's not like you ever met her."

"Of course I met her!"

"Huh?" Hikigaya looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Yes! It was only once but I saw her when you... Well when the thing happened with Sable..." She said scratching her head.

"Ah... I can't really tell you how she is."

"Eh?"

"It's like I said. I can't tell you because I have no clue."

"How is that even possible to say that?!" Said the surprised airhead.

Even Yukino was being a bit taken aback by such an answer and focused her attention on Hachiman.

"Sorry but for once I'm as surprised as Yuigahama-san. Mind explaining yourself Hikigaya-kun? Even if my family is complicated I would know how my parents are."

Getting somewhat annoyed and irritated being forced into thinking about the matter, Hachiman sighed.

"You're not the only one with family problems." He said with a bit of venom in his words.

"A-Ah... Sorry." They both said looking at the table.

"W-Well I guess we should pack our belongings and leave it at that for today. Let's go home." Said Yukinoshita.

"Y-yes!" Yelled Yui while packing her things.

The two girls packed their things as well as Hikigaya who appeared to regain his calm even his his eyes seemed more dead than usual. Exiting the room, Yukinoshita closed the door.

"I'll bring back the key to Hiratsuka-sensei's office. Have a nice day Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun."

"See you tomorrow Yukinon!"

"See you."

Walking in the distance, Yukino gradually disappeared from their sight while the awkwardness seemed to be rising between Yui and Hachiman.

"W-Well I'll have to go! I want to go home early since my Mom's there already! AH! But I promised Yumiko I would help her with her cleaning duty after the club if she wasn't done. Ah, I can't stay but I don't know what to do! Hikki help me!"

"W-Why would I help her? She's not my friend or someone I'm particularly close with."

"Mou Hikki stop being mean, please this is a request from me!"

"I still don't know why I should do it though."

Yuigahama seemed dejected at his retort and she puffed her cheeks.

"Stupid Hikki..."

Seeing the state of the girl who started to walk away, he sighed out of resignation.

"Aaaah... Fine you win, I'll see if she needs any help."

"Seriously! Thanks Hikki, I'll repay you bug times!" She beamed and smiled brightly while she ran away.

"Say to Yumiko that I asked you to help her because I had something to attend! And don't fight!"

"Tch, those girls will be the death of me... First Isshiki, now Yuigahama is starting to delegate her tasks to me... Then what? Kawasaki asking me to fetch Keika? Now that wouldn't be too bad but still, to work is to lose."

Hikigaya mumbled to himself until he reached his classroom. He took a look inside from the edge of the doorframe. He was a lone figure trying to wipe the chalkboard. She was making little jump to reach all the way up but she was failing miserably. He thought it was kinda cute when she puffed her cheeks and got annoyed. After three tries she decided to take a chair to do it. Turning around she approached one of the seat and when she was about to grab the item she needed, she saw the loner staring at her from the corner of her eyes and she jolted up while backing away.

"Kya!"

"Yo." Said Hikigaya.

"W-What the hell was that for! I almost got a heart attack there! Kimo! Hikimo!"

Both stared at each other or more like she glared at him while he just shrugged off.

"Huh? Wait... What are you doing here, your club duty should be finished already. Where's Yui? She promised me to give me a hand."

"Yuigahama had to attend something important to her so she asked me to help you instead."

"Like you would say yes to something like that..."

"You're damn right."

"..."

"So... Why are you here then?"

"I gave up and decided to accept her request. Well anyway I had something to give you. It was the best situation for me to give it back. Else it would have make people misunderstand a lot of things."

"What?"

Hachiman put his bag down on the floor and opened it in order to give the plate to the girl.

"You forgot that at our residence."

"Oh! Thanks I had completely forgotten about that."

Yumiko put it in her bag and then an awkward silence fell onto the two students.

Growing tired of such a situation, It was Hikigaya who spoke first, trying to start a discussion.

"So. How come you're doing this alone? Some kind of punishment?"

What am I doing there? Did I evolve into some kind of disgusting riajuu?

"This Sagami bitch ditched me to avoid doing it. And here I thought she was working harder since the Cultural Festival."

"Well, it can't be helped. Need a hand for something?"

"Hmm. If you're here to help me then, can you clean the chalkboard since you're tall?"

"Sure, give me the sponge."

The loner took the sponge and the bucket and headed to the board to clean it up from all the residual chalk from the long day of school. It reminded him of his cleaning days at middle school. He was always alone, nobody wanted to help me so he had to clean the room all alone. On the other hand, the blond girl took one of the cleaning rag and started to dust off the desks. When Hachiman was done, he joined Miura and covered the other half of the room. In less than half an hour they were done and sat themselves to rest a bit.

"I'm gonna buy a drink. Do you want anything?" Asked Hachiman much to the girl's surprise.

"I didn't think you had any manner Hikio. I'll take you up on the offer. I'd like Black Coffee can please."

"You like Black Coffee? Isn't it like too bitter?"

"I like bitter things, got a problem with that?"

"No it's just surprising I guess, girls usually like sweet things and fruit juices. Whatever, I'll be right back."

With this, Hachiman left the room to purchase the drinks, whereas Miura took out her school furnitures to start studying. After five minutes, he was back and sat back in front Miura like before and put her can in front of her while he opened his MAX Coffee.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Hikio."

Opening her can and taking a large gulp of it, she was content with the taste of coffee invading her nostrils before resuming her exercises.

"Still studying? What a model student. Didn't take you for one."

"I already told you before that I really need to pass! There's nothing I can do instead of trying hard."

"You managed to get things done?"

"… Not really, I'm stuck on all those History and Japanese lessons."

"Want be to help you?"

"R-Really? Even after what happened?"

"Listen, I overreacted, it wasn't entirely your fault even though it's rude to look around and touch everything when it's not your home. It's not like I resent you because of this."

"Sorry... Wait, so you mean our deal of you helping me is still ongoing?"

"If you still want, yeah why not. Since I'm already here, I might as well do my homeworks while I help you."

"Thanks!"

"Don't mind it. Just let me text my sister." He said taking his phone outL

"Komachi, I'll be late, I'm helping Miura with her homeworks at school, so don't wait for me, do what you want."

He pressed the send button and a reply came almost instantly.

"Oh my Onii-chan! Already doing school work together I see! Go for it, you have Komachi's support!"

"This little..."

"Hmm?"

"A-Ah, never mind. The brat's as cheeky as always."

Grinning, Yumiko and Hachiman then started to review today's lessons and go over what the girl missed or didn't understand from previous lessons. Hikigaya's explanations were short, quick and accurate. Making them easier to digest and memorize. About an hour later they both were done, Hachiman had finished way before Yumiko, but she had more assignments to finish than him.

"Hikio you're a real lifesaver! Your explanations are so easy to understand. I was stuck for days on those and yet with just a few words here we are. You should really become a teacher you know that?"

"Stop joking woman, how could I be a good teacher with those eyes of mine? Children would run out of the class out of fear."

"Pfft! I guess so. How would a lazy creep like you get a job like this anyway."

"Oï. May I remind you of my qualities as a househusband? My skills as top notched."

"Yeah yeah, I already heard this one." She said while tipping on her phone like she usually does every day when talking to her clique. It caught the loner's attention.

"I know I shouldn't ask but who are you talking to on your phone. You always type on it, even where you're with your clique."

"Why do you care? It's rude and personal, gross."

"Right..."

"Well let's finish our drinks and go. I'm tired." She said putting her phone back into her skirt's pocket and starting to pack her things.

Both of them reach for their can and finished the remnant in one gulp. But there was a little problem. Both of them weren't looking at what they were doing since they were packing their things into their bags. They each grabbed a can but both of them were really close to each other in the middle of the two desks that were stuck together.

"Ugh bitter!" Said Hachiman.

"Ugh, so sweet!" Growled Yumiko.

Their brain took some time to process the results of the taste in their mouth. They both looked at the can in their hand almost instantaneously, discovering that they swapped their drinks.

Hikigaya felt his face getting hotter by the second while his gears were working at full speed.

What the fuck! I was careless! I'm so dead.

Trembling and looking at the girl's reaction from the corner of his eyes, he expected to see a flustered and angry Miura who would kill him in a flash for what happened. Contrary to his expectations, she was quite composed.

"M-My bad..."

Miura stared at the can for a moment before looking at Hikio, she sighed.

"Come on Hikio, don't tell me you're still shy about these kinds of things. We're not little kids anymore. It can happen, now relax."

"You sure? You won't kill me while I turn my back to you?"

"What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"I won't answer that."

"Hey you want me to kill you for really creep?"

"N-No I'm good. Well let's leave then I guess?"

"Yes. See you Hikio. And thanks a lot for today, you saved me." She said smiling at him before leaving."

"See you."

Hachiman just stood there on his chair, completely frozen and still blushing. It was his first indirect kiss, as much of a monster of logic he was, he was still a hormonal teenager with some child like reactions to minor things like this. His heart beat faster than it ever had.

Miura was walking through the corridors and little by little she lost her composure and blushed harder and harder by the seconds.

"Awawa! My first indirect kiss! Why does it have to be with him of all people?! Why does it need to be this creep! Why not Hayato!"


	8. Siblings

**I'm back with my writing. This chapter was the hardest to write and PhLi helped me a big deal not to go overboard and giving too many hint and writer's opinion. Big thanks to him for that! This story will definitely take a turn here! Have a good read!**

* * *

Hachiman scratched his head and sighed deeply. Taking out his phone he texted his sister that we will be on his way home now. He regained his composure yet there was this mixed feeling of fear and awe in his mind. Brushing this thought out of his head, he got up and left the school with his belongings.

"Still, she's more mature than I thought. I felt ashamed of being so childish about things like this. I should know better, and yet I'm still flustered by that."

It was already close to the evening, the sun was already declining by the minutes. One would expect the streets to be empty and silent at this time of the day but for students it was the end of the school day, the end of club hour. For some lucky adults it's the end of their work schedule for the day, and they can finally get back home to prepare themselves mentally for the next morning. Then you have people like Hachiman's parents who are corporate slaves, those people are missing at this time of the day. This time, as expected, those streets were indeed abandoned.

Hikigaya felt nostalgic seeing the outside in such a peaceful state. It reminded him when he went home as early as possible to keep Komachi from feeling lonely. Every time it was peaceful to walk on the pavement. No souls around, just him, his thoughts and nature's noise. What going home an hour later or earlier could do was amazing.

The wind was cold at this hour, and he didn't wear his scarf today, so he tried to pedal as fast as he could to avoid getting a cold but the wind was facing him so the faster he went, the stronger the wind resistance will be and the colder he will feel. It was a vicious circle. He could only blame helping Miura because of Yui's request to selfishly spend time with her mother. It was something he had yet to comprehend nowadays. It was an alien thing to him.

When was the last time he had a pleasant time with any of his parent. He didn't loathe them. Deep down he still loved them, but he just couldn't remember when such a schism occurred. He sometimes wanted to talk to them to sort things out but every time he would but head with them of feel this tingly jealous feeling he would never dare to show to Komachi. She had always been the favorite ever since he was born and even though he loves his sister to no end, even though he would gladly throw himself in front of a car to save her, he just couldn't help feeling envy and jealousy deep inside.

"Ahh... This is no good, I better calm my mind with the fresh air. It's like I'm making Komachi the main reason of my family problems. What kind of horrible brother am I?"

It wasn't long before he reached his destination. He parked his bike alongside the entrance, locking it like usual before entering his home. As usual, Komachi was slouching on the couch while reading magazines with the TV on. It has always been a bad habit of her. He would always berate her to turn it off if she wasn't even watching it, but she never stopped. Hachiman knew he couldn't stop her behavior that easily. When he still wasn't going home earlier in the past, Komachi would drown her loneliness by keeping the TV on to feel some kind of company while waiting for someone to come home.

"I'm home. Komachi, listening to the TV doesn't count as watching it, could you please turn it off?"

"Hi onii-chan, yeah yeah you already told me that like a thousand time. So?"

"So what?"

"How did it go with Yumiko-chan?" She said with her usual sly smirk of her meddling persona.

"You should really stop that you know? You're being a pain. Nothing happened that would be interesting enough for you to know. We did out homework that's all."

Both sibling stared at each other to find any sign of weakness or doubt on the other's face. Of course both were already pros at this game but Hachiman never won any round against his sister, and he never knew why. He blamed it on her being an esper in secret.

"You're lying, I can sense it!"

"What are you on about you mind reader. Don't make things up, Nothing happened."

"Don't try to cover it. I know you're guilty."

"Nonsense?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oooohhh Yeah?"

"Yes!"

"Let's see what Yumiko-chan has to say then!" She said with a thousand watt smile while shaking her phone in her hand.

Hikigaya felt his heart sinking down. His eyes were locked on the one thing he did not want to see making any sound. He was not close enough to attempt to steal it from his sister's hands, she was way too agile and fast for him to catch.

"Don't you dare."

"Tell me what happened and I won't press the call button, teehee~!"

"Komachi, it's not a game anymore, I'm really serious there."

Komachi stop shaking the device for a moment to take a good glance at her brother who looked like he was on edge. She wouldn't have called Miura even if he gave in. His reactions were all that she needed to see to know that something embarrassing happened.

She sighed and threw her phone on the couch while letting her body slump down in the warmness of the fabric.

"Ah whatever, I already know what I wanted to know. You're like an opened book for me. You should know that by now. Making you all flustered like this is priceless."

Hachiman just stood there, he felt something hurting inside him. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to reprimand her, he was tired of everybody trying to pry into his personal life. Every person has his or her own secrets and wounds they don't want to show the world, and yet he feels like he was being denied this very right by his surrounding. Questions, meddling, curiosity, annoyance. He was sick of it.

"Komachi." He said with so much venom that his sister literally felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Y-Yeah?" She asked doubtful of the meaning of his sudden change in demeanor.

"You think it's funny right?"

"Huh?"

"Do you find it funny to always try to meddle with my life?"

"What nonsense are you spouting onii-chan? Of course, I need to get in your way for your own good and you know it."

"When did I say I ever wanted or needed your help? Since the day I had this accident you've been trying to hook me up with either Yuigahama or Yukinoshita. Hell you even tried to induce Kawasaki into dating me once."

"I'm just trying to help you there! If it was only you, you would always walk straight ahead in life being blinkered. You would miss any opportunity given to you to be happy because you can't bring yourself to trust anyone being kind to you because you think you're not deserving any ounce of sympathy."

"And what if I wasn't romantically attracted to any of them? You're just making things more complicated than they actually are-"

"And here you go again being the dense you. You are a desperate case. Aren't you aware of it? I won't always be there to take care of you and support you. I will soon be a first year in Sobu. I'll have my own social life and friends. I'm not as smart as you, so I'll have to work twice as hard."

Hachiman was about to retort but felt a sudden knot in his throat rendering him unable to speak. Those words did really make him uncomfortable.

Hikigaya clenched his fists upon the truths being spoken by his sister, the one who knows him the best in the world. The one who can hurt him the most.

"I don't need people to be happy..." He sulked.

"What? You can't be serious right? Do you really want to become that kind of person? I know life in this house can be hard for you but still, do not try to avoid the problems by isolating yourself please."

"Don't try to impose your vision of things on me. You may have the vision of a normal person and a loner but you're not a true loner. Don't give me that crap about people needing to have friends."

"Of course I'm not a loner and it's pretty hypocritical of you to consider yourself as one. How many people have you talked to? Remember the summer camp? Just how many people are always around you at some point? Just take a damn look at your phone, just how many numbers are in your contact list? They are almost all girls. You're always surrounded by people willing to be around you. You're a big liar as always and you're delusional. A liar escaping reality because he's scared of getting hurt again in his own little world where everybody's against him."

"And why do you think I don't want to be hurt again then Esper?!"

"Because you were traumatized from the Orimoto Kaori case obviously."

"That's where you're wrong. Yes it hurt, yes it's part of what made me become what I am today. Yes I still hate her and feel strange around her when I encounter her and no I don't like her anymore. But you're wrong about it being what traumatized me. You know full well what happened before Orimoto. I needed comfort back then and who would have been better than my family to cheer me up when I was at my lowest? What a joke. They say that your family is composed of the closest strangers in your life. I would not consider either of my mother or dad to be close to me. They just denied me the attention and told me to be a man and hold my pain in."

It was Komachi turn to stay silent in this tense situation.

"You know why they didn't try to help me in any way? They were too engrossed with you. 'Komachi is so cute', 'Komachi is our little angel'. Komachi this, Komachi that! You were and you are still the favorite by a long shot. They will give you any money you need to do something outside without questioning anything. They will never scold you when fail at your tests. I'm just the son, the failure of this family and the only redeeming thing about me is being able to brag to other parents that I got into Sobu while attending a normal middle school. They will question me when I want to buy something or go somewhere that requires money like I'm some kind of delinquent doing shady things but you just don't know what it feels like."

"… So that's how you felt about me the whole time? The annoying favorite sibling that is being a pain?"

Hachiman didn't answer her, it irritated her even more while her face was getting red out of pain and anger.

"When you came home early every time to keep me from feeling alone at home you were actually doing this out of obligation and not because you cared deeply for me? You did it because you wanted to be alone faster right and out of obligation?"

"… This and that are two different things."

"So we are saying what we truly feel deep down huh? Then I guess I can tell how much you've been bothering my life then. My friends at school would always tease me and ask me who you were and if you did blackmail me in any way. It truly is the worst to be associated with someone like you. You're just a creepy coward lying and leading people on by not trying to make a choice in his life! You're just a selfish and manipulative bastard!"

"That's rich coming from you. What should I say about this poor Taishi? He is an idiot but instead of rejecting him you're just giving him hope by putting him in the friendzone, that's actually pretty low, you're just as manipulative as I am if not more. Also, I'm sorry for being the shadow in your bright life. I'm sorry for not being someone as popular as Hayama. I am a coward and a liar all you want. I may be trying to win time with some matters but those matters are mine to handle, not yours. It is my life, not yours."

"Fine I get it. Enough. I'll leave you then, you're on your own. I won't meddle anymore nor will I act as your sister. It should be good for the both of us like this since deep down we despise each other so much right?"

"… I guess so."

Komachi left the couch and went to her room without so much as a word or a glance to Hachiman. Before disappearing from his field of vision she gave him a last glance with a tear streaming down her right cheek before disappearing.

Hikigaya just stood there. Paralyzed. Petrified. Distressed.

What the hell? Just happened? Is it a nightmare? Did I really said all those things to her? Did she really said all those things to me? Huh?

I hate her? I hate Komachi? I don't understand... I love Komachi right? She's my sister and the cutest little one in the world. Still, I don't feel a thing when I think of both possibilities. I just don't understand. What is love even? She's just the closest stranger to me after all.

She said I'm not a loner? Then what have I been all my life? What kinda person am I? It's not like I particularly want people around me to stick close, well maybe Totsuka... No... I'm just being a depraved pervert there. I don't understand. I remember I said I wanted something genuine but I don't even understand what it means or what I want. What is it that I seek? What do I want?

If I'm a big fat liar myself and that is true that I am one. Was my quest of Genuineness also a lie? Am I keeping the status quo?

Hachiman stopped his train of thought and scratched his head in confusion to calm himself.

"I'm lost there, I really don't understand."


	9. Questions

**Hello there, I was really into a bad mood lately but I forced myself to write, but I'm still way too engrossed with my desire to become a good drawing artist so I'll focus more on this subject but I won't forget my stories. Just don't expect continuous regular updates (it was like this for awhile though).**

**Here's the last with Yumiko's side.**

* * *

I threw my bag on my bed, I was beat. Studying is so tiring for me since I never put that much effort into it and even more so since I joined Sobu. I feel the gap widening between me and Hayato. I decided to follow him and threw away my best chance in the medical branch. Now I can only work my ass off to keep the appearances.

"I wonder how can those smartasses of Yukinoshita and Hikio are managing not to get bored reading and studying like that. I can hardly find any time to balance my social life and my studies."

I let myself fall on this bouncy mattress of mine and let my mind wander in this cotton like feel. This was the greatest moment of the day for sure. I'm usually not the lazy type but lately everything is taxing and I don't know why. Everything is boring. I mean, even hanging out with Hayato and the others doesn't appeal to me anymore. I feel out of it. What is wrong with me. When was the last time I really felt genuinely happy? When was the last time I smiled without faking it?

As I was wondering how I became like this, a thought crossed my mind. I saw Hikio's face, the gross one. The one he wears all the time when we're at school or in his home.

"Ugh... I am becoming like him, gross. He must have infected me with some kind of Hikigerma."

Feeling a shiver of at this thought I heard my phone vibrate. It must be Yui, at this hour Ebina is doing something linked to her depraved fantasies so that can't be her. Opening it, I saw a name that was new in my device. Hikigaya Komachi.

"Huh?"

I accepted the incoming call and put the phone at my right ear, waiting for a voice to come out but it was a total silence for a good 10 seconds.

"Hmm, if it's a joke I'm going to hang up you know?"

Then I heard her sobs. I don't know why but my heart clenched at this sound and like a big sister she wished to be, she decided to try her best to help her.

"Komachi-chan? Are you alright? What happened?»

"I-It's Onii-chan. H-He said he hated me! W-What should I do now? You're the only one that answered my call."

"How can that creep say that? He's always bragging about how great you are like the creepy siscon he is. Calm down. Breath and explain clearly what happened please."

"O-Okay..." Said Komachi while taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"To make it short he said that our family always loved me the most while berating him and treating him like some worthless scum."

Yumiko stayed silent for a moment, she could sympathize with Hachiman's case being treated the same way by her parents.

"Yumiko-chan?" She asked worried.

"Ah, I feel gross even defending this dead fish eye guy but I don't think he's the kind of person to lash out at someone for nothing. There must be something else to the story to make him say such hurtful thing."

The Hikigaya on the phone was taking some time to answer this simple question.

"Komachi? Tell me the whole story. NOW, ." Asked the Fire Queen in her most aggressive tone.

"Eek! I just told him that he was a hypocrite and a coward because he's deliberately avoiding everyone and keeps telling that he is a loner despite all the girls around him and all the people that care about him."

"… I can't say you're wrong but I can't say you were right either. But why did you start arguing in the first place?"

"He asked me to stop meddling in his love life."

"L-Love life?!"

"I asked him if something happened to you to see for myself if he was only helping you with your studies, and he got all defensive and evasive. It escalated quickly while I tried to resonate him to be honest."

"W-Well, I would go defensive if someone were to ask me such nonsense. Of course nothing would happen between me and this creepy Hikio!"

"Stop badmouthing my brother Yumiko-chan."

"Yes... Sorry... I know he's reliable. There's just this aura about him saying 'don't get close to me or I'll bite you'." Said Yumiko exhaling air while grinning slightly while imagining the scene.

She heard a small laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Komachi-chan. I don't think he hates you. I mean, what he said must be what he truly feels but the root of the problem is not you. He just directed his anger at you. But you should apologize to him. You can't understand what he goes through day after day because you're not him. Even if you live with him every day, you're not in his shoes. You can't understand the pain."

"How can you understand it then Yumiko-chan?"

"I have the same predicament as him on that regard hehe..."

"Oh... Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize but please do so to him."

"Yeah... I'll try to talk to him when I can. I'll do my best. Thank you Yumiko-chan, I really wish I had an older sister like you to rely on at times like this."

Flustered and unable to stop a small smile on her face at those words, Miura twirled with one of her locks.

"I wished I had a sister too... Say. Did he say anything about what happened?"

Silence befell the conversation yet again for another couple of seconds.

"Komachi-chan? You still there?"

"SO SOMETHING DID HAPPEN AH! I KNEW IT!"

"Eek!" Yumiko felt pain in her right ear after this high-pitched repressed shout before feeling her ears burning up under her violent blush.

"N-No! You're wrong! Nothing happened, I just wanted you to tell me if he said anything weird!"

"Hmhm, tell me everything!"

"I said nothing happened, geez you're so annoying!"

"If you don't tell me everything I'll keep sending you emails. I'll also call you again and again."

"I just have to block you then."

"Want me to tell Yui-chan that something happened between you and 'Hikio'?" Said Komachi smirking slyly.

«... Gosh I don't understand how Hikio can stay this 'normal' with you as a sister. This is worrying me and I'm not even your sister."

"But I do consider you like a sister though! Teehee!"

"Guh..."

"So?"

"Fine! We inadvertently shared an indirect kiss by switching our coffees. Like it was some romance god's play, mine was a bitter coffee, and his was a coffee full of sugar. Kind of a bittersweet irony."

"M'eh..."

"WHAT?!"

"Nah. I just didn't take you for such a maiden Yumiko-chan. Being all flustered by such a thing. You're so pure!"

"W-Well, I never had a boyfriend so of course it's important. And my first indirect kiss was with him! Talk about bad luck!"

"I see. A new flag is raised then. Hm."

"What are you talking about? What flag?"

"Bye bye Yumiko-chan! Good luck! And thanks again for giving me a hand."

"Hey wait!-"

Komachi hung up her phone thus leaving Yumiko in a confused and flustered state.

Sighing, she threw her phone on her nightstand and lay down on her bed while covering her eyes with her right forearm still feeling her face being hot from the end of her conversation.

"What the hell with this flag thing seriously. There's no way in hell I'd have any interest in that creep. I'm way above him in terms of look. Also, I have only Hayato in my heart. Yeah, that's right, also I won't ever steal Yui's love interest."

I was trying hard to convince myself about this but even talking about Hayato in this way doesn't make my heart flutter like it did in our first year. My heart feels like a bottomless hole that can't be filled. Even if I tried hard, I can't to get this guy out of my thought right now. He's really like bacteria damn it. You don't see him at all but when he gets under your skin you just can't seem to not notice him ever again.

Who the hell is Hikigaya Hachiman? What the hell is this photo about? Why does he keep everybody at arm's length? How can he cope with his situation? Why is he so kind under this dark layer of his? Why is he helping me when I have always been a bitch to him?

"Damn it! I need to think about something else!"

I got up from my bed and went to the kitchen to get a mango fruit drink from the fridge. I opened the can and brought it to my lips to sip a good portion of it in one go and it really did the trick to cool down my face. It was so refreshing that I reflexively closed my eyes and slightly re-opened them in a thoughtful state while unconsciously bringing the fingers of my free hand to my lips, reminiscing what happened earlier today.

"Are his as sweet as his coffee? I wonder... Though I absolutely don't love him I'm curious... Would Hayato's be bitter or sweet?"

Wondering about those delusions I finished the can and went back to my room after throwing it in the bin.


	10. Pain I

**Hello there, here I am again. Drastic tone change in this story. I want to explore the pain of Hachiman with his complex emotional state. I couldn't write everything in one go but there is still a lot to go before the end of this day in Sobu. I want it to be depressing and hurtful.**

**Also I'll write the part II of 'His and Her Confession Won't Reach Anyone (Or so they tought)' I'm finally done with the structure of the the next chapters!**

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep..._

I slammed my hand hard on the clock to cancel this annoying alarm that I hadn't heard for months. What day is it again? I'm lost in time. I'm so groggy. Whatever it is, I need to wake up, I know that it's not the week-end yet. I am so tired.

Getting up was hard, my eyes couldn't open. My eyelids felt heavy, yet I forced my way to the bathroom to splash fresh water on my face. My head is spinning. I managed to catch myself on the sink. I breathed slowly to ease the nauseous feeling I had. I applied the cold liquid on my features and as expected it did wake me up a bit.

Wait. Who is this in the mirror. He looks like a walking corpse. I can only feel hatred and contempt for this person in front of me.

"Why are you looking at me like this you piece of shit..." I muttered lowering my head.

I know full well who it was. Who it is. Who it will be. Hikigaya Hachiman. Me. A worthless piece of trash that can only destroy what he has in the palm of his hands and who is hated by all. That is me.

I climbed down the stairs to reach the kitchen and have a can of coffee. Unfortunately she was there. She noticed me but averted her eyes from me as quickly as they met mine. So what happened yesterday wasn't a nightmare huh? It was the real deal. I guess I did quite hard reset there. I can now safely say that a family is just a bunch of 'close' strangers.

I went to the fridge while ignoring her.

No MAX Coffee, what a shitty day it was. I still searched for something that could get rid of this thirst and need of caffeine I had. I found only a can of Black Coffee. Better than nothing I thought. Opening it I emptied it in three large gulped. It was really bitter though not as bitter as me. It was not that bad. I could get used to it.

I had already my uniform on and washed myself, so I took my bag and went out without a word nor a glance to my sister. It must be my imagination but it kind of looked like she wanted to speak to me. I must delude myself as always. Who would want to speak to something like me.

I don't want to ride my bike. I'll just walk to school I guess. Maybe the fresh air will soothe me...

* * *

_**School**_

* * *

The bright side of being late is that the schools corridors are empty. Silence is everywhere. I love it. Being all alone in this calm environment. Sadly I know what is waiting for me since it's a wednesday. Hiratsuka sensei's fists are awaiting my arrival with eagerness. Maybe I'll feel something with this. Could this numbness go with this much? I wonder.

Losing myself in my thought is like a teleportation. I was already in front of my classroom's door and I had absolutely no memories of how I got there. Anyway here I go. I opened the door without bothering to knock. The result would be the same.

"Hikigaya, you're twenty minutes late. Mind explaining why you're this tardy. I'm sure you have a nice excuse like always." Said Hiratsuka with annoyance plastered on her face.

And here I thought I would get punched right away. I just nodded negatively and went to my chair. I just want to be left alone.

As I was nearing my desk, Hiratsuka grabbed my right forearm firmly and was now gritting her teeth at me.

"I'm talking to you Hikigaya, I did not give you permission to sit!"

"Leave me alone."

"What is up with you? It's the first time that I'm seeing you like this. Did you have an accident? Are you sick?"

I tried to yank my arm off but to no avail, she was too damn strong and this feeling of worry I could feel from her was irritating me.

"Stop..." I said in a low voice.

"Mind repeating? I didn't hear you."

"Please stop..." Now I was starting to tremble. My head was hurting.

"Hikigaya, I said to speak louder please."

"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY DAMMIT!"

My outburst shocked everybody in the room. The laughter that were audible died down. The clique had their mouth wide-opened in awe and fear. I think. I only saw it from the corner of my eyes. The only thing I was sure of was the stare from some people that felt heavy on me.

Hiratsuka stayed silent and seemed to think for a while before nodding negatively at me. She looked around her like she was searching for something.

"Kawasaki."

"H-Huh? Yes?"

"Bring him to my office please."

"Yes." She said while looking at me with worry.

Stop looking at me like this. Not you, you should be the last person to look at me this way.

Hiratsuka threw me out the room with force and while I stood there looking at my feet, I heard Kawasaki stopping next to me while the door was closed behind us. An uncomfortable silence followed between us. I do not even know what happened or why I reacted like this.

I looked up to Saki and saw her fidgeting and being awkward around me. Well it is not like I wanted her to undergo my trouble, so I decided to go first. She followed once she saw me going in the direction of Hiratsuka sensei's office.

"Hikigaya?"

I don't want to see her face. All I want is to get away and be alone. I don't want to be a bother.

"What happened back there. It was not like you."

"What are you talking about. I was the usual me there. The same Hikigaya Hachiman as always."

"Clearly not. Even if you value your precious alone time and don't like being bothered like me you were clearly different. Something happened."

I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes above my left shoulder. She seemed to flinch while facing my glare.

"So something did happen huh? The Hikigaya I know would not look at me this way."

"… Whatever."

She stopped speaking. I must thank her for not being great at communication. We were at the office anyway. No need to hurt anyone more than needed. My sole presence is enough.

I was about to open the door when I felt something tug the back of my vest. I then felt another hand tug caress my back soothingly. I still felt numb. If she was trying to help me then unfortunately it wasn't working. I tried to look back, but she pinched me and pushed me a little.

"Don't."

"You shouldn't cling to something like me."

"You're not a thing. You're a person. Please Hikigaya I don't like seeing you like this. It will hurt Yuigahama, Yukinoshita and all the people who care about you."

Again with this. Those people who care about me just like Komachi said. What is there to like about me. This is nonsense. We are merely clubmates that meet more often than usual. The others are people who feel indebted to me because I helped them with their problems. Yes even Totsuka. Would he talk to me if he didn't want my help back then? I'm doubting it now.

"I'm garbage." I said out loud.

I felt her grip tighten. You're gonna rip my uniform woman.

"You're not. You're the person I care the most after my family. If you're garbage then I'm trash Hikigaya."

"Stop spouting nonsense Kawasaki. You're a caring big sister. You work your ass off. You're good at studying. You have talent when it comes to sewing. You know how to cook and manage your family. You work part-time, go to school and cram school. You pick up Keika almost all the time. You are a dependable person."

"You're the same as me except for the fact that you are lazy when it comes to work and yet you're one of those who work the hardest to help someone."

"Hehe. Funny. What kind of good guy would hate his own sister from the bottom of his heart and break her heart mercilessly? That's the kind of guy I am. You hear me? I hate my sister. I hate Komachi. She's the reason I have to suffer all the time. I wish I didn't have a sister so that I could be loved by my own family!"

"Hikigaya..." Saki said trying to hug the loner to appease his building anger.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone like everybody else. I can only destroy and suffer! That's my penance for being such an awful person!" I said entering the office and shutting the door hard behind and while taking a sit and diving my face in my hands.

I couldn't hold the tears anymore. Why is this happening. Everything is falling down like before. I'm destroying what I have. I destroyed the bond I had with the only person who loved me without a care in the world. I hurt Hiratsuka sensei who was the only teacher that really tried her best for me. I was being an asshole to Kawasaki who only tried to help me.

"What is wrong with me?"

I was so conflicted. My mind was a mess. Multiple voices were shouting at the same time.

_Help me._

_Get away._

_Please hug me._

_Don't get close to me you fake._

_I just want to be normal._

_I'm a piece of trash._

_I just wanted to live a normal kid life._

_I'm just disposable toy..._

* * *

Saki stood in the hallway shocked and pained. What Hikigaya said to her and the way he looked at her pierced her very heart. She never heard anyone so desperate and angry in her life. Hearing from the lips of this caring asshole that he hated his sister from the bottom of his heart really hurt her. She tried her hardest to reach out to him.

She gathered enough courage to change and try to hug the boy whom she had a crush on, and he didn't felt anything about her feeling and worry. She does not recognize the boy whom she liked anymore.

"I don't know who you are any more Hikigaya... I tried. I really tried there but so be it. I guess I'm not the one that will be able to reach you. Goodbye..." She said with teary eyes to the door before walking away in a hurry.

When Kawasaki returned to the classroom, her eyes were red because she had been crying and was wiped away the tears with her sleeves. This view stunned everybody. The fearsome delinquent girl Kawasaki Saki was in such a state.

Shizuka rushed to her and talked to her in a low tone not to be heard.

"What happened Kawasaki? Is it Hikigaya?"

"Yes, but he didn't hurt me physically don't worry too much. I just have a lot to digest now."

The teacher nodded and told her to take her seat where Hina tried to comfort her friend. Totsuka and Yuigahama felt uneasy and worried the most in the room while Hayama frowned and Yumiko clenched her fist with a fierce look in her eyes.

Everybody close to her knew that her and the silver haired girl were like oil and water but this did not sit well with her. She knew why Hikigaya was not his usual self, and she could understand him a bit but this was way too much.

Hiratsuka then finished the remaining time of her lesson and left the room in a hurry. She had to talk to Hachiman.

* * *

"Hikigaya. What was that. You better tell me or else..."

"Or else what? You'll punch me in the guts sensei? If so then please do so."

"W-What? Of course not! You're clearly not in your right mindset right now!"

The look he gave to Hiratsuka was hollow. His eyes were really dead this time.

"Hikigaya, what you did to Kawasaki was really awful you know that? She came back like a mess. What the hell did you tell her to make her cry? She really isn't the kind of person to be like this."

"So she cried huh? Why though? We were not particularly close or anything. I simply told her not leave me alone and not to touch me. Also..."

"Also what Hikigaya?"

"Nothing..."

"Talk to me Hikigaya, it's like all the efforts and good things that made you a better person disappeared in one night."

"Yes, it's funny sensei huh?"

"What's funny about that?"

"Everything's fine and then you open one door, open your mouth and everything is falling down."

"What do you mean, I don't understand what you're getting at."

Hikigaya nodded negatively, he refused to say more.

"You can punish me as much as you want for my attitude. I don't mind. May I go back to class sensei?"

"Hikigaya... I can't keep you here but please hear me out."

"What is it?"

"Don't do anything stupid okay? Don't hurt them anymore..."

"I can't promise something that I'm prone to do." Said Hikigaya before leaving the room with his bag on his right shoulder.

"… You'll have to write me an essay about what you're feeling as a punishment."

"Fine..."

As soon as he left the room and closed the door, Shizuka massage her temple and sighed.

"I hope it's not family related..."

Hachiman sat in his chair and looked hollowly at his desk for the remnant of the morning period. He felt the stares of everybody on his back, but he didn't care the least.

The lunch bell rang and it was the signal for all the clique to form themselves and go out of the room. Kawasaki left the room quickly but saw Saika trying to approach Hachiman. She patted his shoulder and gestured him not to bother Hikigaya to avoid problems. Totsuka was sad but nodded and followed Saki along.

"Well Yumiko, should we go eat lunch now?" Asked Hayato.

"Of cours-"

"Hikki?" Said Yuigahama interrupting Hayama's clique that was the only group left in the room.

The slouched figure did not react to the voice of the worried airhead and just looked at his desk like a puppet without its strings.

Yui tried to grasp his shoulders to shook him.

"Hikki? Please. What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone. Don't touch me."

She frowned and shook him.

"Hikki! Talk to me! If you have problems I'm here to hear you! I'm your friend!"

"Tch. Friend? Since when? I have no friends."

"H-Hikki?!"

"I said go away! Leave me alone already! Are you so dumb that you can't comprehend something so simple?!"

Yui released his shoulder and took a step back while looking at the empty shell in front of her. The silence was heavy. She decided to speak.

"Okay Hikki. I'll leave you for now but you won't chase me away like the first time. This time I won't let you reset anything between us. I won't abandon you. We won't abandon you."

"Don't bother..."

The pink haired girl then left the room to join her friend Yukinoshita in the Service Club while leaving Hikigaya to on hiw own.

The clique was tense and Tobe decided to go ahead with Ooka, Yamato and Ebina who looked concerned about Hachiman like Hayama and Miura.

"Yumiko I think we should go now."

"I'll join you later Hayato. I have something to tell to the creep." She said emitting a dangerous aura full of blood thirst.

"O-Ok then. Please don't make a scene. Don't kill him okay?"

"Hmpff."

Hayama left. It was only Yumiko and Hachiman now. The Fire Queen stormed out of her seat and slammed her hand loudly on his desk before grasping his collar and getting him out of his chair. She slammed him to the wall.

"What's the big idea Hikio?! First Kawasaki now Yui? Are you trying to prove to everybody how much of an asshole you really are?!"

Hikigaya just looked at her straight in the eyes for the first seconds before looking away but Yumiko grabbed his jaw and force him to look at her..

"No looking away creep! When I talk to you I expect you to look at me ok?!"

"..."

"What's wrong with you?! Is this because of Komachi?" She asked in a softer tone.

"Wh... What?"

"I know about your fight. She called me. She told me that she will try to talk to you. She's hurting, and she knows she was wrong ok? I know it hurts to be hated by your own blood but that doesn't justify you lashing out at everybody. They aren't the one who hurt you."

"What do you know about any of this miss popular?"

"You think it's easy to be popular? You think it's easy to shoulder the expectations of everybody on my own? My own family think of me as a failure. My every move are being watched. Any false step and I'll be the laughingstock. I'm all alone every time I'm home. I cook for myself. I have nobody to hug when I'm scared at night. The only thing I can do is smile and do my best to be strong."

"How does that relate to me?"

"You're just fleeing Hikio. Pushing people away because you're scared won't help you..." Said Miura releasing Hachiman and realising her face was rather close to his.

Taking a step back and coughing, the blonde girl crossed her arm under her chest and glared at the shell in front of her.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How do you feel?"

"What do you expect me to say? Something like 'I will obey my queen and do as you say to be a better man'? Give me a break bitch. Go away to your fake prince that just see you as a repellent. You talk about putting on a string front to avoid your own problems yet you chase illusions. I can see it on your face that you're not happy, and he must know it too. Yet he doesn't do any-"

Miura slapped the living hell out of him, and he fell on the ground at the impact.

The girl held her right hand that was now hurting. She was gritting her teeth.

"You bastard, don't even try to chase me away like that."

Hachiman grunted and stood up while holding himself on the wall.

"Leave me alone Bitch. Else I will destroy everything like always."

"So that's it? You're scared of destroying what you have? I don't understand how destroying the bonds with the people close to you will help you preserve said bonds."

Both of them looked at each other for a while before the Miura got bored with waiting.

"Well whatever. I'm leaving. I hope you got what I tried to say. Don't forget, we'll see each other this Saturday evening. You still have to help me with my studies."

Yumiko left the room, leaving Hikigaya to slide on the wall till he sat on the floor.


	11. Pain II

**Here's part II. I know some don't like split parts but I have little free time with my 8:30am - 12:30am / 2:00pm - 6:00pm work. One part to go before I write the new chapter of 'His and Her Confessions Won't Reach Anyone'**

**P.S: You're ready a Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance fic here. Do not expect me to write something easy. Say cringe, edgy all you want. Feeling like shit makes you like this and as long as you don't feel good about it then I did a good enough job to convey the uneasiness**

* * *

_**Service Club**_

* * *

Yui opened the room of the club in a sluggish manner. She was lost in thought. All she wanted was to understand why the loner was acting this way all of a sudden.

"Hello Yuigahama-san."

"Hello Yukinon."

Surprised by the lack of motivation of Yuigahama, Yukinoshita's eyes widened slightly while she locked her gaze on her as she moved slowly toward her seat.

"I see that something is wrong here. Did something happen this morning? You look crestfallen and concerned about something."

"Say Yukinon..."

"Yes?"

"What would you do if Hikki started to reject everyone?"

"I don't quite get what you mean by that Yuigahama-san."

"Can you just give me the first thing that comes to your mind please Yukinon?"

"I... I have no idea. You know I'm not the best person to ask when it comes to this kind of things."

Both of them stared at the table in an awkward silence.

"Is Hikigaya-kun acting like you said?"

"Yes, he made SakiSaki cry, yelled at Hiratsuka-sensei and told me not to touch him and to go away."

"Maybe he's just having a bad day?" Said Yukinon not believing in her own words.

"No, this Hikki is not our Hikki. It's like he is made of repressed anger."

"Now that you're saying it, it's true that he was being irritated lately. Yesterday he was already in a bad mood."

"I don't know what to do but I'll drag him here by force later. We'll talk to him. Yukinon, this time let's not rely on him."

"What do you mean?"

"We will help Hikki with everybody. It feels like he wants to do the 'reset' thing he told me about before. He already did it once to me."

"Won't it make things worse Yuigahama-san? I wouldn't like being forced into something like that."

"You know him Yukinon. If we leave him alone he will just do it as he pleases and this won't end well for him."

"Right..." Said Yukino while clenching her fists at the memories of Kyoto.

"I guess we don't have many options there. I may not be as good as you when it comes to social events Yuigahama-san but it seems that the problem is linked to his family. We will have to ask Komachi-san about it."

"But asking Komachi-chan we won't be able to help Hikki right away!"

"Yuigahama-san. Please. We need all the help and information we can muster if we really want to help Hikigaya-kun. We will have to bear with it for now. Komachi-san is still at school, and she probably won't finish earlier today and since we have our own lessons to attend to it's highly unlikely that we would be able to be of any help during club hours."

"… Right. But I feel helpless..."

Yukinoshita then took her phone and sent a text message to Hikigaya saying that there will be no club session this afternoon because she had to take care of some personal matters.

"Yukinon?"

"I just sent a message to him saying that there won't be any activities with the club so that we will be able to contact Komachi and prepare ourselves."

Both girls nodded to each other.

* * *

_**Cafeteria**_

* * *

Miura massaged her sore hand while going to the cafeteria with to join her friends.

She was thoughtful. She didn't really care that much about him but if he continued to be like this he could possibly be harsh to her clique and hurt them. Despite her worries she felt sympathy for him. She knew this hate. She too yearned to be loved for the whole her. Yumiko wanted to help Komachi to fix their relationship as much as possible, but she knew all too well that it would never be the same.

Sighing she was approaching their table without anything because she didn't feel hungry nor thirsty.

"Hey Yumiko, did you managed well with Hikitani?" Asked Hayato feeling a bit worried.

"It's fine, I just had to slap some sense into him. I slapped so hard that my hand kind of hurts haha." I said wincing at the pain I felt now that the adrenaline went away.

"Yumiko you should go to the infirmary!" Said Hina visibly worried.

"It's fine I said, I can manage this much."

"No Yumiko, you have to go. I'll accompany you right now. You're a tennis player, you need your hand to win. You have a match soon."

Yumiko tried to argue but Ebina's logic was on point. She gave up.

"Fine you win. Let's go then and thank you."

Both girls left the group while Hayam scratched the back of his head with mixed emotions. This need not escape the boy's eyes.

"Hayato. You alright? You've been kind of like on edge since this morning."

"Yeah I guess. Hikigaya is acting weirdly. Even if everybody hates him it seems that his mood is contagious haha."

"You bet. I was very uneasy too. It's like he's lifting a ton on his shoulders. I wonder how can one guy handle so much resent." said Ooka.

"Yeah Hikitani-bro really has it hard it seems but to make even Kawasaki who scares the shit out of me even more than Yumiko cry. Damn dude." said Tobe shivering at the thought.

Hayama glanced once more behind him seeing the girls disappear. His mind was working full power right now.

* * *

"Thank you Hina, you didn't really have to do that much you know."

"No can do. You're my friend and I want what's best for you. But I had another idea by bringing you to the infirmary."

"Hmm?"

"You and Hikigaya got closer right?"

"W-What are you saying?!" Said Miura feeling her cheeks get warmer at the instantaneous memory of their coffee exchange.

"See, your reaction shows it all."

"Hmmpff. You're as cunning as ever!"

"Yes I'm quite good at that hehe. But Yumiko, do you have any idea about what's troubling him all of a sudden?"

"… I shouldn't tell you but... He had a big fight with his sister. I can say that much."

"I see. That's tougher than I thought. I guess that's why you tried to talk to him earlier right?"

"Yeah but he's so stubborn. He's impossible."

"Like someone I know really well right beside me."

"Gh... I'm not THAT annoying!"

"Yes you are but that's what I like about you."

"I should be the one saying you're annoying you damn fujoshi."

The two friends had a good laugh before arriving in front of the infirmary door.

"Well I'll leave you there Yumiko. Treat your injury well."

"Thanks, see you Hina."

* * *

_**Yumiko POV**_

* * *

Entering the room I searched for the nurse, but she doesn't seem to be there.

"Good grief. She must be at the cafeteria right now. Thankfully I am learning from her in some of my free time for my medical knowledge."

Going through her different drawers like she told me. I took everything I needed. Bandages, ointment, some plasters. I had everything I needed and I started to put the ointment on my hand. It was already feeling better. It won't heal with so little but at least it won't get swollen.

I wrapped the bandage tightly but not too much around my hand and put on the plaster to keep it in place. Then I clean up my little mess and decided to take a break on one of the bed. I still had some time before the next lesson. I can take a quick nap.

Opening the curtain to the beds, I froze on the spot at the sight in front of me. A lone figure sitting on one of the bed, facing the ground. Hikio. Hearing me, he looked up and scowled.

"I'm happy to see you too, creep. What are you doing here all alone. Not that it's surprising."

"You came to finish me off?"

"Are you implying that I would be able to do such a thing?"

"You did a number on me after all."

Looking at him I could see that his cheek was all red and a bit swollen. I really hit him with all I had. I won't be lying, it felt wonderful and I feel proud of my right. I smiled at him with one of my proudest smug face. He glared at me with all his might and winced at the pain in his jaw.

"Yumiko 1, creep 0. Anyway, I guess you wanted to get this treated right? Well she is not there yet as you can see but you have the luck to be able to be treated by me who know how to cure such things."

"Leave me alone bitch. It would be hell for me. You would delight yourself torturing me. Maybe I would feel something on second thought."

Rolling my eyes at his edginess, I left the small space and took some disinfectant. It was alcohol based, I also took cotton and two plasters. I then opened the curtain once again with the best poker face I could muster.

"Why did you leave to come back?"

"I was just cleaning behind me. See my hand, that's all the damage I took from hitting you." I said showing him my injured hand and holding the materials behind my back with my left hand.

I walked up to him and sat beside him which earned me a quizzical look from him before he moved further from me to keep his distance. Seems like he is not good with girls. Who am I kidding? He is bad with anybody.

"So. Did you calm down?"

He ignored me and looked at the ground again.

"Don't try to ignore me else I'll have to hit you again. And if it doesn't work I'll pester you this week-end during your tutoring."

"Tchh. Leave me alone else I will hurt you too."

"Threatening me? That won't do Hikio. I'll ave to punish you."

"What are you even say- AAARGH! What the hell woman?!" He said feeling a sharp pain on his cheek.

I took advantage of his distraction and put the disinfectant on the cotton and pushed it onto his scratch.

"For someone saying he does not feel anything you sure yell like a girl. Don't move." I said while plastering the cotton on his cheek.

"All done. It should heal by tomorrow."

"Are you out of your mind Miura?! That freaking sting! I never asked you for help, get out already! Argh!"

I pushed my index finger on the cotton to hurt him on his weak spot while smirking. It was enjoyable. I was not doing it out of malice though. It seemed to be the best way for me to handle him.

Suddenly he grasped my wrist and pulled me while getting up and because of his momentum I was now laying on my side on the bed while he still held me. I was scared now. I pushed my luck too much there. It was not fun anymore.

He shook me and approached his face close to mine with a knee on the bed. My heart started beating faster and faster.

"You think you can do whatever you want huh? You think you're so mighty because of your status and yet see how fragile you are. Don't push your luck like this. If it was any other guy who knows what might happen to you." He said with a calm yet cold voice.

His breath tickled my face, it smelled like coffee, a familiar smell. I felt my face getting hotter. I might be blushing. Just what is this situation? What is this position?! Why does he look so daring right now? What the hell are you thinking Yumiko?!

"H-Hikio."

"Hmm?"

"F-Face. T-Too close." I said red as a tomato. My face was burning.

It seems like he understood the situation with my words. He gulped his saliva and scratched his head with his free hands.

"S-Sorry..."

He freed my wrist and got up, leaving me in a messy emotional state.

"I'll leave."

"Yeah... You should..."

I watched him go out of the room before laying on my back and hiding my face in my hands.

"What was that. It felt so... I never felt so much adrenaline! It's like I was doing something forbidden in the open. It's just Hikio. Why does my heart beat like that?! I couldn't stare at anything else than his lips. I don't understand. Since our mess up with our drink I'm curious. I like Hayato so why am I so curious. It feels like I'm betraying Yui.


	12. Pain III

**Here's the last part of Pain. Now I'll write the new chapters of my popular fic that stood out of updates for way too long. Also I corrected every chapters of this fic as much as I could.**

**P.S. : Those saying that Hachiman calling Miura a bitch is being extra edgy then I guess I must redirect you to Hachiman in season one insulting Yui of being a bitch two times in less than one minute for absolutely no reason. :)**

* * *

The afternoon lessons were the same as usual after the ruckus from the morning of the day. Even though the atmosphere was still tense, everybody was minding pretty much minding their own business for the exception of the silver haired delinquent girl who seemed to be deep in thought and spacing out most of the time. Miura yawned a bit, after her little nap at the infirmary. Her friends gave her some look of worry at first, but she dismissed all of it by explaining what happened and omitting everything that happened with Hikigaya. Hayama on the other hand was still suspicious and troubled.

"Well that will be all for today class. Remember to study what we covered today on the subduction effect at convergent boundaries of tectonic plates."

After that the whole room grumbled of dissatisfaction to which the teacher shrugged and left the room.

Yuigahama was packing her things faster than usual and was ready to run out of the room which caught the attention of the fire queen.

"Yui? Are you in that much of a hurry to join Yukinoshita?"

"A-Ah no! Today's club activities are cancelled, I... I need to go for... An errand! Yep that's it! I need to do an errand for my mom."

"Is that so?"

"Hm hm. See you Yumiko!"

The doubtful blonde watched her friend go. She knew Yui lied. She was very bad at lying. She lied to her on two kind of topics only. Yukinoshita or Hikigaya. This got her curiosity to rise up. After seeing Yui disappear from her sight, she decided to follow discretely the airhead, but she was stopped by Hayama in her track.

"Yumiko? May I have some of your time?"

"What is it Hayato? Can't it wait?"

Miura couldn't believe what she said to the prince. It felt like she was pushing him away like some uninteresting pest. Even Hayama seemed shocked for a slight second. Before she would have been all giddy about having some private time with Hayato but right now she just wanted to satiate her curiosity.

"Hrm... S-Sure Miura. Maybe later then." Said the blonde boy letting Yumiko pass.

"Thanks Hayato."

Yumiko glanced at Hachiman who still didn't move from his seat. This sight only confirmed half of her train of thought.

Watching Miura exiting the room, Hayama went to Hikagaya's seat with his most blinding smile plastered on.

"Hikitani-kun, it's been while since we last talked right?"

The loner didn't even budge nor did any effort to look at his interlocutor.

"Drop the act you fake. To the point already. And if you have nothing worth to say then fuck off."

Hayato twitched at the cold attitude of the problematic child. He tried his hardest to keep a small smile on while keeping his eyes close and laughing.

"Haha, always so blunt Hikagaya aren't you?"

At the sound of his name pronounced correctly, he looked at the person trying to talk to him with menacing look.

"What is it?"

"What happened with Yumiko? I hope you aren't planning anything shady to mess with our group." Said Hayato with an equally menacing tone.

"Oh so that's what you're worried about. You're so keen on preserving these fake bonds that the only thing you're paying attention to are the relationships of those guys. Aren't you quite blind and egoistical Hayama?"

"Funny hearing you say that Hikigaya. Listening to you I'm the bad guy in the story but life is not a story. There are neither good or bad people, we are mostly grey."

"You're grey because you don't dare to take any definitive decision."

"Says the one who can't acknowledge the friendship of the people close to him nor answer to the feeling of his clubmates because he is scared to lose them."

Both opposites glared at each other. Hachiman getting angry at those words stood up and grabbed Hayama by the collar.

"I. Am. Not. Like. You."

"Are you sure Hikigaya? Back then on the roof with Sagami it was the other way around. I was the one grabbing your collar."

"Don't remind me of this shit. What are you getting at there?"

"I'm saying that it's starting to irritate me when you say I'm an indecisive bastard when you can't even handle the feelings of Yukinoshita nor Yuigahama. You're just scared of the outcome as much as I am."

"… What about Miura then? What's your problem?"

"Don't guide her on the same path as you. She's been getting away from our reach more and more lately. She's different. I hope you're not the one doing this Hikigaya else I will get angry."

"So that was it huh? You're blaming me for your lack of observation skill and knowledge. If you were truly friends she would maybe talk to you about her worries then? Not like I know something about it. And even though she was your friend. Everybody has secrets. There are things that are better hidden than said. You should know that better than anyone huh?"

The whole clique was looking at both of them with fear in their eyes. Even Sagami was worried about what would happen. While some random person were hyped for a fight between these two people.

Clenching his fist tightly, Hikigaya decided that he was at least better than Hayama and sighed while letting go of the blonde's collar.

"If that's all then I'll excuse myself. My sister is waiting for me... Probably." He said the last under his breath.

"Hayato you all right man? Hikitani bro' sure looked ready to punch you there." Asked Tobe.

"It's alright Tobe. We just had a meaningful conversation about some urgent topic I had to address haha." He said while fixing his uniform.

"If you say so but damn it seemed to be really heated there."

"It's not like we ever got along after all."

* * *

_**Service Club**_

* * *

Yumiko was following Yuigahama from afar and as expected, the pink haired girl headed to the Service Club. Grinning, Miura waited for her to enter and close the door behind and decided to walk silently up to the door and eavesdrop the conversation inside. It wasn't long before she heard them talk.

"So we're really doing this now Yukinon right?"

"Yes Yuigahama-san. We can call Komachi now. I've confirmed it with her by text messages. She finished school and is at home right now."

"Then let's do this!"

Yumiko heard the sound of a phone call on the other side. She glued her left ear on the door to hear it better but it seems that the speaker were activated so the sound was loud enough to be heard.

"Hello Komachi-san?"

"Hello Yukino-chan. Is Yui-chan here too?"

"Yes I am! How are you doing?"

"… Not great actually."

"Is it about Hikigaya-kun?"

"Yes..."

"So my guess was correct. Can you tell us the gist of the problem? Your brother has been acting weirdly from what I heard from Yuigahama-san."

"Well you see..."

As Komachi was about to explain what happened to her brother's club mates. Yumiko felt a hand on her right shoulder and stood up with a straight back like a prankster getting caught red-handed. She looked behind her to see Kawasaki looking at her like she was some weirdo.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Chhh!" Said Miura while putting one of her index finger in front of her lips.

"It's bad to eavesdrop."

"Tch I already know that much but what do you expect me to do? Go inside and ask them let me listen and help with Hikio's problem?"

"Huh? What business do you have with him?"

"Ah just drop it already. I know what's happening anyway and what they'll talk about. I'm leaving." Said Miura brushing her hair in an haughty way and leaving a confused Kawasaki on the spot.

"What the hell was that?"

Saki shrugged and knocked on the door. Silence fell on the other side while Yui came to open.

"Ah Saki-chan it's you! We're on a serious subject with Yukinon at the moment. We're not really available right now you see? Hehe..."

"Is it about Hikigaya?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Can I join you? I also want to help him you know..."

"Yukinon... Komachi? Can Saki-chan join us with this matter?"

"Is it okay with you Komachi-san?"

"… Saki-chan is Taishi-kun's sister and one of the people my brother acknowledge, so I accept her wanting to help yes."

"Then I'm fine with it Kawasaki-san. You can come."

"T-Thank you."

After that the delinquent entered the club room, and they all sat around the table, listening to the explanation of the youngest Hikigaya sibling. They all went thourgh several emotional state for the exception of Yukinoshita who remained expressionless while listening attentively the matter. Kawasaki could understand Hachiman's attitude and it helped her to heal the pain she felt this morning but at the same time she was angry with him to act in such a way to Komachi. Yui on the other hand had teary eyes. Being the most fragile of the trio. She wiped the tears forming in the corners of her eyes with her right sleeve.

"Thank you for your information Komachi-san. I don't know what we could do to help you this time but if either of us can come up with something we will do our best to help you."

"Don't worry too much about it. It's kind of my fault. I ought to repair my problem mostly by myself. Thank you for hearing me out. I'll hang up, I think he will arrive soon. Goodbye."

Komachi hung up, leaving all the girls to their own thought.

"So, anyone got an idea?" Asked Saki.

"Frankly speaking I'm at a loss there. I'm not qualified to meddle in these kinds of situation."

"I'm an only child and have no problem with mom or dad, so I can't figure out anything at all..."

"I think the best for now is to let Komachi do a first approach to reach him. If there is no evolution then we can try and ask for an adult's help on the matter."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Street**_

* * *

Hachiman was walking slowly on the street, looking at his feet with his back slouched and his hands in his pockets. He was reminiscing his conversation with Hayama. The memories were making him angry. The normie always irritated him but this time it really got under his skin and it was not only because of his extremely messed up psyche.

"What the hell with this bullshit. I'm not like him at all. There is absolutely no way I'm scared of change in the club's relationship. There is absolutely no way either of them has feelings for me anyway. That's only a bad joke aimed at my poor heart to mess with my brain."

His own words felt hollow to him. Why did he felt so fake while spouting this nonsense. It was clear as day that he was trash and nobody would want to get involved with him and yet after all that happened the girls never left him, and he was always interacting with someone. Something was off, and he knew it, yet he didn't want things to change. He didn't want to take a risk. He yearned for something like this and now that he had it he didn't want to lose it as much as he hated himself.

Spacing out, he heard a voice that brought him back into his senses.

"Senpai?"

"Hikigaya-kun, long time no see."

"Isshiki? Shiromeguri-senpai? What?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the student council and you at your college?"

"Mou Senpai... Can't this cute little kouhai of yours spend time with her predecessor to learn things about the president rôle?"

"From what I see with those drinks in your hands you just came out from some coffee shops around here."

"Caught red-handed Isshiki-san. Hikigaya-kun is way too sharp to be fooled by us anyway." Said Meguri laughing at the expenses or her successor.

"Gh! And you Senpai? Shouldn't you be at the club with the others?"

"It was cancelled, the president had things to attend to."

"I see... Say. I heard you caused quite the ruckus this morning Senpai. If you really want to play the bad boy to make my heart flutter then I'm sorry but you'll have to do better than that sorry."

"As if."

"Ara? Did something happen Hikigaya-kun?"

"Nothing that you should concern yourself about..."

"In Senpai's language it means that things are pretty bad."

"Get off me Isshiki. I just want to go to bed, I'm tired already."

"Okay... See you around Senpai. I guess?" She said with a sad tone.

"See you Hikigaya-kun." Waved Meguri while going into the distance with Isshiki before giving one last concerned glance full of questions.

"Is my life a farce? Why do I keep encountering people like this?"

* * *

_**Hikigaya Household**_

* * *

Komachi hung up and resolved herself to confront her brother despite the fear of getting rejected and unheard. She rested on the couch, nervous, waiting for her brother.

She heard the door opening and went to face the person entering.

"Komachi..."

"Hachiman..."

Hachiman closed the door behind him and him and his sister stared at each other while an awkward and tense atmosphere appeared all of a sudden.

"Did you want to talk to me before I left this morning?"

"Yes."

"Do you still have something to say?"

Komachi nodded, and they both stayed silent while keeping their ground. Hachiman's face was devoid of any emotions. Komachi's face on the other hand slowly distorted into a mix of pain and sadness. Tears were forming inside her eyes.

"Onii-chan..."

This vision shook him. The last time he saw Komachi crying was when she felt lonely by coming to an empty house every day.

"Komachi... Don't."

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault that you had to shoulder all this! I didn't know, I was so happy that you took it on you to keep being with me so that I wouldn't be lonely! I'm sorry that I got all our parent's affection before and not paying much attention to how you felt! I'm a failure of a little sister..."

"Komachi... Stop..."

She launched herself at him and embraced him while crying in his shirt. Hachiman bit his lower lip and clenched his fists.

"Stop being like this please, I want my onii-chan back! Mom doesn't hate you, she just doesn't know how to communicate with you. Please have a talk with her... Talk it out. Let's fix this messed up situation please..."

"You say that but dad is treating me like shit..." Said the older Hikigaya whose eyes were getting moist while his voice was trembling.

"I don't get dad's way of thinking but I'm sure he has a reason, you're both so headstrong, isn't it normal that you're bound to have fights? You can't know something without talking to the person."

"Say Komachi... Am I trash? Why can't I trust someone's kindness? Why do I have to mess up what I have?"

At this point Hachiman felt weak to the hug of his little sister. His legs gave out, and he let himself fall on his knees while Komachi still hugged him and patted his head while she still cried her heart out. He followed and hugged her back.

"Like you always say. What happened, happened. Let's start anew onii-chan. No more repressed feelings okay?"

"Yes..."

"Yes... What will you do now?"

"Can you help me talk to mom? Also, I think I did something horrible to Kawasaki as well as I said horrible things to Miura... Even Yuigahama had to put up with me..."

"It's fine onii-chan don't worry. Komachi talked to them earlier. Yui-chan does not resent you. Yukino-chan and her just want to help you. Saki-chan too... Talk to them. I'll help you. This time you won't have to be alone with this."

Both sibling stayed like this, comforting each other. Need each other to sooth the pain of the other. They knew things wouldn't change right away. What was said will stay engraved in their mind. This will stay as a reminder for them.

* * *

_**Miura Household**_

* * *

Miura entered her house and her parent were there. She was surprised at first but decided to shrug it off. Being there or not, they were strangers at this point.

"Hello mom, dad. What are you doing there so early?"

"That's all you're gonna say huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"We received a call from your trainer at the tennis club. He said you were getting slower and that your results were getting worse as of late. What do you think you're doing there?"

"I-It's not my fault if I had some bad days! I'm always trying my best at tennis!"

"You're trying so hard by going to the karaoke every time with your so-called friends? You think you're working hard when your marks are so bad despite being a second year at Sobu? Look at your hand all wrapped up in bandage. I don't even want to know what happened. I am paying for your tennis license and your tuition so you better show us some result else we will have to teach you properly how not to waste our money. We have a reputation to uphold do you understand this Miura Yumiko?"

Yumiko looked at her feet while getting scolded by her father. There was nothing she could say. They had this habit of mixing truth with things she wasn't able to justify with proof thus leaving her unable to answer, and she hated that.

"Yes father... I'll do better..."

"You better, I'll keep a close eye on your results from now on and if I see something unpleasant you will hear about me."

"Yes..."

"Now go to your room and study. You're forbidden from seeing your friends outside of school time. Also, no phone from now on."

"B-But!"

"No but. Phone. Then go study in your room."

Gritting her teeth, Yumiko gave her phone to her father and walked to her room without a word.

"I can't believe how much trouble this child is bringing upon our name..." sighed the mother.

"You can only blame her biological father. Such a failure of a careless man and now look at that offspring of his. I should have been even harsher with this child."

Miura Yumiko watched a framed picture on her desk. She was five years old and was happily smiling on the knees of a man in his thirties. Her deceased father.

"I miss you dad..."


	13. Lucid Nightmare

**After a long pause, this story will finally resume too but I decided to up the rating to M because it's a rather heavy story. If you feel bad and/or uncomfortable then it's normal and I did a good enough job. I took my time to make as realistic as I could. I hope you appreciate my rendition.**

* * *

Hachiman woke up with a hangover like feeling. He had a really tough night. After he and his sister somewhat made up a little last night, his mind was still in disarray. Conflicted, guilty, angry, insecure, Hikigaya didn't really know how to act from now on. He knew he wanted to apologize to Kawasaki and Yui, also Yukinoshita for being rude in the club.

He decided to go along with it and see how things will unfold since he had absolutely no idea how to approach things anymore.

Washing his face and brushing his teeth, he finally went to the kitchen where Komachi prepared him his breakfast as usual but the atmosphere was tense and still quite cold. Excuses or not, what was said has been said and what happened, happened. It will take time for their bond to be the same as before but this time for sure it will be stronger than ever.

They both ate in an awkward silence, having nothing to say to each other. They washed the dishes silently, looking at nothing in particular. Eventually Komachi was the first to say something.

"What will you do about the girls?"

"Like hell I know. I'll just follow the wave."

"I see..."

"Well, I'm off, see you this evening Komachi."

"A-Ah. See you." said Komachi quite surprised.

It was indeed surprising to see Hachiman going to school before her.

Hikigaya was wandering in the street, watching his feet. Not looking where he was going he bumped into someone at the corner of the second turn.

"M-My bad I wasn't looking where I was looking. Sorry."

"Jeez Hikio, be more aware of your surrounding..." Said the blond queen which is living close to the Hikigaya household.

"Ah Miura... Morning."

"Yeah morning, fancy seeing you for once. Are you sick or something?"

"Not that I know. I just felt like leaving the house earlier. Don't think too much about it."

Yumiko then came next to him to scan him. She brought her face close to the cheek she slapped yesterday.

"Oi, too close woman."

"Hmm seems like you have nothing much left. Lucky you, I can't say the same for me, my hand still hurts." She said showing him her still bandaged hand.

"Want me to apologize for something I didn't do?"

"Well I wouldn't be like this if a certain moron stopped being edgy and moody. Take responsibility, you'll have to write the lessons to help me."

"Ask your 'friends' instead. Teaching you Japanese and History is already a hassle. Don't burden me more than that."

They started to walk to school bantering at each other. Yumiko being two meters in front of the loner to keep a 'safe' distance to avoid misunderstandings.

"Anyway, how's Komachi? Did you make up?"

"Somewhat. It's not the best but better than nothing I guess."

"I see... That's good, I'm satisfied."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"I see."

* * *

Soon enough, the both of them arrived at the school ground and went to their classroom separately like usual. Yumiko rejoined her clique, Hikigaya came without being noticed. He just glanced in Kawasaki's direction. Saki felt some dead fish eyes on her and looked back with annoyance, confirming it was Hachiman, she just ignored him.

_Great, I really pissed her off. I hope she won't beat the shit out of me._

Hikigaya sat in his chair and greeted Saika who was still warm to him.

"Are you feeling better Hachiman? Your aura is less scary than yesterday. Seems like something good happened!"

_Ah my angel. What would I do without you?_

"We can say that, not the best but my day is better than nothing."

"Hope so! I don't like seeing you like this. I pray for you to patch things up with Kawasaki-san too. It's too sad seeing you act like this toward each other."

"Hmm? Well maybe? I'll see."

The loner glanced from the corner of his eye the clique, and he felt that something was off yet Miura was the same as always at first sight. Laughing and talking about fashion and gossips while keeping Tobe in check. All in all wasn't it a nice view to start a good day?

The lesson was about biology. One of the subject where Hikigaya was the worst at after math. It was interesting in his eyes, but he just couldn't get the explanations of the teacher. Miura seemed to be invested on her side.

_Yeah, I guess that's to be expected..._

Hachiman was sleepy, he just couldn't focus and felt his mind drifting apart.

_To hell with science..._

* * *

He woke up only when he heard the bell for the lunch break. Stretching himself from this good little nap. He quickly glanced at Kawasaki, Yuigahama and Miura. Kawasaki already went who knows where while he caught a glimpse of pink hair disappearing at the door frame. Yumiko however was in her seat. It was odd. The fire queen was not fiddling with her phone at all. She was answering to her friends who seemed as perplex as the loner. This sight was bizarre. Moreover, there was this uneasiness coming out of her, something was weighing on her shoulders.

Miura finally glanced at the stare she was feeling for a little while, both the queen and the creep stared at each other. Her green eyes were pale, they didn't have this fiery light anymore. Her irises were contracted so much that it was like my eyes, still not as unsettling as his. Hikigaya knew those eyes. Eyes that were tired of all the shit they see in this damn world.

He decided to acknowledge her stare and nodded to her before standing up and making a discreet sign to follow him.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm really not feeling well this morning... I'll go take some fresh air and get some medicine from the nurse..." Said Yumiko giving a half-truth to her friends.

"Are you sure Yumiko? You look pale, what if something happens to you?"

_Ah Hayato, always so kind and yet repetitive. It's like I've already seen the same pattern time and time again. Not even your words can cheer me up._

"No that won't be necessary to escort me. Thank you for the proposition though. I'm just lacking a bit of sleep. Nothing dangerous."

The clique watched her with troubled expression, mostly Hina and Hayato who knew that there was much more but since both of them want to keep the fragile bond of the group intact, they decided not to pry further.

Miura stood up and left the room, soon enough, she saw Hikigaya who was surprisingly waiting for her.

"What do you want Hikio?" She said in a tired voice.

"You look awful you know? Like some dead fish eye guy close by."

"Shut up creep, I don't even have the strength to hit you..."

"I guess that's my lucky day then. Follow me."

Reluctant, she still followed him because she had questions roaming in her mind, and he was the only one being able to answer them. Hachiman stopped at the machine and decided to take two Max Coffee and a sandwich.

"Hey Hikio who told you I wanted a Max?"

"Drinking a bitter Black Coffee would be masochistic in your state. Also, what do you want to eat? Consider yourself lucky that I'm willing to buy you food."

"I'm not hungry!"

"I see." He said taking the same sandwich as him.

"I told you I was not hungry! Are you picking a fight?"

Yumiko held her head, the lack of sleep the hunger making her head ache.

"Now now, calm down Miura. You need to eat, I always eat this when i feel kind of down and I'm feeling down a lot." Said Hachiman extending the coffee and the food to her.

She sighed and accepted. After that they both reach Hachiman little spot and sat down at a reasonable distance from each other.

"So what do you want Hikio? It's unlike you."

"I should be the one asking that. Your eyes... They are definitely like mine now. And you aren't playing with your phone, something happened I guess? I won't pry though. Not my style."

Yumiko kept silent and opened her can to take a huge gulp of the sweet nectar which made her feel a bit light, but she still slumped her head down. Hikigaya took it as an affirmation.

"I see..." Was all he said.

"Why do you care anyway Hikio? You have better things to do with Komachi. You shouldn't have to take care of my problems."

"I somewhat made up a little with Komachi. It's still awkward and heavy but at least it can only get better and genuine from here on out. Though the real thing does hurt, at least it's not poisonous."

"What about Kawasaki?"

"I... I'm still thinking about how to approach her."

"She's hard to get close to right?" Said a thoughtful Miura glancing at Hachiman.

"Yeah maybe, I still have to handle Yukinoshita and Yuigahama."

"Hm hm."

They fell into silence and eat their food silently.

"Well that did not really help my mood Hikio. The Max was nice on the tongue though... Guess I'll go back. The others will get worried. Hope you get along again with those guys I guess. See you."

Hikigaya watched her stand up and go back into the facility. He had been thinking during the whole lunchtime that he knew all too well those eyes, and he told himself that if that was him, he would have loved someone to care about him. Someone to ask him if he was alright. Someone there to save him. But who was he to Miura Yumiko? Only but a pawn of the Queen. He should not step across the line between them, and yet he wanted to at least ask.

"Miura?"

"What is it?..."

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am? Why would I feel bad haha! Silly!" She said with the brightest amused fake smile she could give.

Hachiman stayed silent. It was not for him to do anything. He was not even sure if there was something awful happening to her. Yet he felt a bad omen within his guts. He decided to shrug it off.

* * *

The break was now over and Hachiman managed not to sleep during the lessons, since it was the part of the day when History and Japanese was taught. He couldn't stop glancing from time to time at Kawasaki, Yuigahama and Miura.

Finally, the last bell rang. Time seemed to slow down for the loner. The time he had feared all day long was now upon him. He took the longest of time to pack his belongings into his bag. He saw Yuigahama and Kawasaki leave in a hurry without saying anything to him. Glancing one last time at Yumiko who was daydreaming, he sighed and went to the club as usual.

"Yumiko?"

She was brought back to earth by Ebina

"What is it Hina?"

"You were spacing out for a bit there. I tried calling you multiple times already. Are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah of course don't worry about me, I'm just dozing off. I'll go back home and have a long sleep to recover."

"Yumiko... We are friends you know? You can talk to me if something is bothering you."

"I-It's fine I told you, I'm just a bit sleep-deprived because of all the reviewing I've been doing lately."

"Is that so?"

Yumiko nodded with her fake smile. One that Ebina could tell the instant she saw it to be false. She, too, wears this smile often as well as Hayama. She wanted to be of help, but she remembered that if Yumiko was this distant from her it was her own fault for keeping her at arms length to never cross the line she fixed herself.

"Okay then Yumiko. See you tomorrow..."

"See you..."

Yumiko stood up and packed her belongings and left while Hina watched her go. Hayato came next to his bespectacled friend.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't think so. But she won't open up about it. Maybe it's time to drop the act Hayato."

He winced at Ebina's words and clenched his fists in his pockets.

* * *

Hachiman stood in front of the club's door.

"This is it... No more chance to get cold feet."

He took a long breath and exhaled the exceeding air. He then opened the door and was met by the eyes of not 2 but 3 girls. Kawasaki Saki, Yuigahama Yui, Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Hikigaya-kun, we need to talk." Said the ever so cold Yukinoshita.

"Yes Hikki, you haven't been your normal self lately."

"Hikigaya..." Said Saki looking at her feet.

Please don't make that face...

"I figured as much." He said taking the chair facing the 3 girls.

Hikigaya was a wreck, he was on edge. The pressure was enormous, he felt intimidated like never before. He actually feared what could result, but he had to take responsibility.

"Sorry."

The girls were surprised of his initiative to apologize.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you when you didn't do anything wrong. I was being unfair. I was selfishly keeping my problem to myself instead of telling what I was going through."

"Hikki..."

The black and silver haired girls watched him intently not betraying anything on their face.

"I can let it slide on my side Hikigaya-kun but the person who has been hurt the most here is Kawasaki-san."

"You're right... I was dishonest. Kawasaki... Sorry for pushing you away. I know you meant good but please understand that I am not comfortable with physical touch. Yet I don't feel like I deserve your forgiveness for how I treated you. I'll do anything you tell me to make it up to you." He said bowing his head down.

"H-Hrm!..." She wriggled in her chair.

"I-It's fine, though it really hurt me ya know... I just wanted to be the one to help you this time. I can't just forgive you yet... It's still cay too fresh... I'll think about your proposition."

"Now Hikigaya-kun tell us. Talk to us. That is our request. We want to know. We want to help you." Said Yukinoshita with the kindest smile she ever gave the loner.

"I-..."

"SENPAI!" Yelled Isshiki barging in and grabbing him by the shoulders while reaching him like a rocket.

This time the atmosphere wasn't funny. The girls glared at her and she winced.

"Isshiki-san... Can't you see that we are in the middle of something important. I ask that you kindly leave for now. Am I being clear?"

"Y-yes... S-Sorry for barging in... You alright Senpai?" She said worried.

"It's fine Isshiki, just don't startle me like that again. I'll be fine."

"If you say so..." Reluctantly she left the room but the 4 inside knew she would eavesdrop. They all sighed.

"As I was saying... My relationship with my parent isn't the best you know? I basically never see them much except sometimes on the week-end. And even when we can spend time together we have nothing to say to one another. My mother. I know she is trying to reach me sometimes, but she doesn't know what to do anymore. My father... He has always been harsh with me. Saying that I needed to be a man and obey."

"I mean, it's kind of a habit now. It has been several years now. It's how things are but it's heavy to bear it to myself sometimes. I just want my parents to talk to me. I'm not some ghost. Then comes Komachi. I know what I may have said to her was cruel but it was the truth. I hate her for stealing all the affection of our parents. It's like I was a cockroach in my own house. Something shameful only useful to brag about because he managed to get into Sobu..."

"I patched up with Komachi yesterday. It felt good to be able to say all we had on our heart but still, things won't ever be the same. It's heavy but at least it's real."

"Hikigaya-kun..."

"Hikki..."

"Hikigaya..."

"Now you know the gist of it. Complicated huh? I don't want to bother you with my shitty life after all. But I wanted to be honest."

"It's not bothering us Hikki. We want to help you and support you but we can't do that if you don't open up to us. Now we can."

"Yes Hikigaya-kun, if you ever need someone to talk to you can count on us. We are here, you're not alone any more remember that."

"Thanks I guess..." He said scratching his head still being uncomfortable.

Yukinoshita stared at the door and massaged her temples while sighing.

"Isshiki-san you may enter now..."

The little fox shyly open the door and came close to Hikigaya with a sad face. She puts a hand on his shoulder and talked in a quiet voice.

"So that's why you were strange yesterday?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you can count on me to comfort you then senpai..." She said while hugging from behind to which he winced.

"I-Isshiki!"

The sight made the others annoyed, particularly Saki who pouted after averting her face.

"Iroha-chan! Stop that!" Said Yui shaking her arms and screaming with red cheeks.

"This is rather uncalled-for Isshiki-san." Said Yukino glaring at Iroha.

"But a hug always helps to south the mind." She answered as serious as she could be.

"Isshiki please, remove your arms. I don't like physical contact."

"Ok..." She said removing her arms from him and taking a step back.

"Shall we share a cup of tea then?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Yumiko was walking in the street and people were avoiding her, they got scared of her eyes. They had bags and they looked lifeless. She would not resent them because she knew that she was a poor sight to the eye.

The reason was her parent. Those creatures calling themselves parents and abusing her mental sanity by burdening her with expectations she had never agreed to follow. She never wanted to be a top student. She never wanted to be like them. She had her own dream. Being a businesswoman did not attract her in the slightest nor being a model like her mother wanted. The only thing Yumiko wanted was to be able to choose freely what to do, and she wanted to take the medical course.

Her biological father, the first husband of her mother was a kind man. He was a developer and a humble man. He had no real big dream. All he wanted was to make his family happy and living a simple life. He was a good father.

After a long aimless walk, Yumiko entered her house and as usual and to her relief, they weren't there. Throwing her bag who knows where, she just went to the fridge to drink a glass of water but her eyes caught something purple on the table in the kitchen.

Her eyes widen. Her whole being started to shake. He legs felt weak, and she had to lean on the table not to fall on her knees. Her shaking hand tried to desperately assemble the broken pieces in front of her. Her phone was broken in multiple part.

"No... No no no! NO! NO NO NO! NOT THIS! **ANYTHING BUT THIS PLEASE!**" She screamed while her eyes let waterfalls of tears stream down her already tired face.

There was a word next to it

\- This way you won't feel the need to take it back. It's your punishment for being a bad student. Your Father -

Yumiko let herself fall to the ground and cried, sitting at the side of the table, she hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees.

"This was the last thing I had! This was the last thing I had! This was the last thing I had! This was the last thing..."

She kept on repeating this sentence over and over again. The trauma this sight caused her reopened some old wound in her mind and her heart. This was the one thing she didn't want to happen. School, parents, mental abuse and now this. Miura snapped. She had reached the limit of her mind capacity, and she fell asleep out of pure fatigue. She blacked out.

* * *

Hachiman was drinking his tea and chatting from time to time when he felt like it with the girls. Saki had already left because she had things to do in her complicated schedule, Isshiki had left too. It had been a good 45 minute that they were.

He had one question on his mind and couldn't think about anything else. His stomach was in shamble too. He felt uneasy, something was wrong.

"Yuigahama?"

"Yes Hikki? What is it?"

"Has Miura said anything weird to you today?"

"Yumiko? Hmm... I don't think so. She was weird but you know that already. She was so tired and her eyes were lifeless just like you. Gh?! Hikki did you do something indecent to her?!"

"Cut it out with the jab at me. Just a hunch that something isn't right."

"Yes but what can we do if she won't talk to us..."

Hachiman looked at the roof of the room and made a decision.

"Yukinoshita if you may excuse me, I have to go. I have a real bad feeling about this."

"What makes you say that Hikigaya-kun? On what basis are you making this supposition?"

"Just a hunch..." He said looking at her straight in the eyes. Those eyes conveyed a deep fear to the Ice Queen who just silently nodded.

"Thanks." He said leaving the clubroom in a hurry.

"What is it Yukinon? I'm starting to get worried about Yumiko there!"

"I-I don't know but Hikigaya-kun's eyes. I've never seen such fear before in one's eyes. I really hope it's just a hunch of his. Can you text Miura-san just in case Yuigahama-san?"

"I-I'll try!" She then dialed Yumiko's number instead of sending a message to get a direct answer.

**Beep**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beep**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beep**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yui turned pale, her hand was shaking around her phone.

"S-She isn't answering!"

"Maybe she is busy at home. No need to get so worked up without any clear proof."

"No no no Yukinon that's really strange! Yumiko has never missed any calls we made between us so far! This is definitely weird! I-I have to go!"

"I would only slow you down with my poor endurance. Keep me informed of the detail Yuigahama-san. You may go." Said Yukinoshita with worriedness in her eyes.

Yuigahama stormed out of the room leaving Yukino to herself.

"I hope this was just a hunch of his..."

* * *

Hachiman was running like he never ran before. He didn't take his bike this morning, so he had to use his legs to their fullest. He really hoped that it was just a hunch.

* * *

Yumiko woke up from the ground, lifeless, tired, she wasn't feeling anything.

"Urgh..."

She tried her hardest to get up, using the table as a support. She directed herself to the bathroom and looked at her own reflection in the mirror.

"I'm tired... Why do I keep this up... I can't anymore. I'm way too tired. I just want to sleep and wake up from this bad dream."

She opens one of the cupboard containing some medicines her mom used from time to time. After a quick look she found it, the Restoril (Temazepam). A medicine against insomnia. Taking the pills, Yumiko went back to the kitchen and served herself a glass of water and swallowed some pills without reading the notice. She didn't care. What she wanted was to sleep for good.

She waited a bit but the effects weren't coming she then remembers that the old bastards was hiding some sake bottles. She found it quite quickly. She decided to take a handful of pills and swallowed them using the sake she had managed to find. It was a hot cocktail in her throat, she almost threw up, it was burning her mouth and slowly her whole esophagus. She coughed, she coughed a lot and some pills fell on the ground with some saliva due to the harshness of the alcohol. She then felt lightheaded the longer she waited. Yumiko let herself slide down the fridge until she sat on the floor.

"Ah... I feel real sleepy now, it feels nice... It doesn't hurt anymore. My mind is clear..."

her vision got blurry, Miura was drowsy and got dizzy. Her head felt light, she just wanted to sleep but she tried to keep her head straight. She felt her strength leaving her little by little.

"I feel so light... It feels nice... Finally, I'll be able to sleep..."

Some tears fell from Yumiko's eyes, she had a small resigned smile on her face.

"I'm coming dad..."

Hachiman managed to reach his street, and he remembered that Yumiko told him that she lived at the corner nearby, so he ran around each house to find the nameplate. He managed to find it rapidly, their house was quite fancy, it showed the wealth of this family.

He knocked on the door, no response, he knocked again and again.

"MIURA!" He yelled but nothing.

Getting tense he put his hand on the door's handle and tried to open it and it indeed opened, Yumiko forgot to close it. He was reluctant to enter but when he was about to act he heard a voice calling him in a hurry.

"HIKKI! Yumiko isn't answering her phone!" She said managing to get next to him after a long race. She was catching her breath.

"Yuigahama? What the? Ah no time for that, quick help me, the door's open!"

Both of them entered the house, it was way too calm.

"Yumiko?"

"Miura?"

They both called her name but no answer was heard. They decided to venture further inside in a hurry, and they finally reached the kitchen on their way and Hachiman just stopped in his track, Yui bumping her head in his back in surprise.

"Urgh, Hikki why'd you stop?"

Hikigaya was frozen, he was shaking and his voice was trembling, sweat started to form on his forehead. Worried she looked at the same direction as him, and she saw the seemingly inanimate corpse of Yumiko. She yelled a scream so high that all the neighbors were surely alerted.

Hachiman was brought back to earth by the screech and ran in panic to Yumiko, he looked around and saw nothing dangerous, no blood, no knife. All he saw was pills and a broken bottle of sake. He put his finger under her nose and felt air coming out.

"Thank god she isn't dead!" he said.

Yui came to Yumiko's other side and put her hand on Miura's shoulder, shaking her a bit.

"Y-Yumiko! Yumiko, wake up please! Don't leave me!" Said the crying mess that was the airhead.

"Don't you dare do that to me!"

Her eyelids opened very slowly.

Yumiko was doing an overdose of medicine, she was so confused and dizzy that she couldn't distinguish anything and the voices were distorted in her ears.

"W-Who is it? Dad?"

Hachiman dialed the 119 in a hurry.

'Hello, what is the emergency?'

"Hello, someone is not breathing here. I suspect that she took a large amount of pills which are...' He looked around and found a box of pills 'Restoril pills, Temazepam and there is a bottle of sake on the ground"

'Okay we are sending someone to you, where are you?'

Hachiman gave them the Miura's address.

'How is the victim?'

"She is sitting on the floor and is really drowsy, almost asleep."

'Listen to me and do exactly as I tell you. This person is doing an overdose right now, this is only the first sign, she will soon collapse and her breathing will become hard. You will have to support her breathing using CPR. But first lay her on her back and then tilt her head back with a hand on her chin and pinch her nose closed. Then place your mouth like a seal on the person's lips and give 2 slow breaths. Her chest should rise and not the stomach, if the stomach rise, repeat the head tilt part. Then administer the CPR steps. Place one hand on top of the other and place it in the middle of the chest area then use your body weight to administer compressions that are at least 2 inches deep and delivered at a rate of at least 100 compressions per minute. After 30 compressions, administer two rescue breaths and start again the compression until the person shows signs of life. If she stays unconscious, continue the thing until the ambulance is here.'

"Ok got it we'll do our best. Thank you."

When Hachiman hung up he saw Yumiko falling on the floor on her side. Yui cried and yelled out of fear. He on the other hand made his way to her in panic but still being focused on what to do. First seeing she feel, he checked her pulse and breaths. It was there but very weak.

Hachiman then rolled Yumiko on her back and freed her airway by tilting her head using the CPR method.

Yuigahama was in shock and frozen.

"YUI!" Yelled Hachiman to get her back.

"Y-Yes?!"

"Come here and put your hand in the CPR position on her chest and prepare for compression."

"I-I can't do th-"

"We have no time to waste damn it, she will die! If I do it with my strength and my weight I will probably break a lot of ribs!"

"O-Ok!" Yui said and place her hand in the middle of the chest, arched above Miura and knees on the ground.

"At my signal you will do 30 compressions 2 inches deep at a pace of 100 compressions per minute approximately. Do you best."

Hachiman then pinched closed Yumiko's nose and seal both their lips together and administered two slow breaths, her chest rose as expected. Yui was in a daze, the boy she loved putting his lips on her best friends lips.

"YUI GO!"

She snapped out of it instantly and started to do the compressions.

They both repeated the process again and again and again for what seems to be an eternity for the both of them. The Clock showed that they were at it for a good 10 minutes.

"What are they doing Hikki?! I can't anymore, my arms are killing me!"

"Then take a break and let me do it!"

Yuigahama let Hachiman push her gently and observed him do all the compression with a mixture of sadness, guilt, anger, fear and something else in his eyes. She never saw him like this. He was in turmoil.

"Damn it Yumiko wake up already! Don't you dare do that! Komachi will cry and I won't accept that!" He said, his voice trembling and tears starting to fall from his eyes out of desperation.

He continued alone to compress and administer the rescue breaths. The ambulance was finally close as they heard the alarm in the street.

The emergency doctors came into the house and surrounded the 3 young persons.

"Mister you can stop we will take the lead! You did all you could for now, leave it to us."

"No, Yumiko wake up!" hachiman was in a trance and continued like he was alone to apply the CPR.

The doctors had to grab him to stop him and take Miura to the hospital.

"Mister are you ok? Mister!"

"H-Huh?"

"Hikki! The doctors are here, they will take Yumiko to the hospital now, you can take a break."

"I-I can't do that. C-Can I come?"

"Of course, you can accompany her. Follow me."

Hachiman turned around and saw Miura's broken phone with the paper, and he felt a seething anger build inside him. Clenching his fists he took the phone with him and followed the guy with Yuigahama in his track. They entered the ambulance with Yumiko.

The door were then closed.


End file.
